Fifty Shades Changed
by FiftyShadesOfWhitley
Summary: Christian and Ana's life after the epilogue. They welcome baby Phoebe into the world and continue to grow, but who is determined to stop them? This is my very first story, so have a little mercy on me! I absolutely love Fifty Shades and reading fanfics about it, so I've decided to write my own. This takes place after the epilogue in Fifty Shades Freed. Let me know how you like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

While gazing out at the sound, I begin to feel exhausted. I turn in Christian's arms and snuggle into his chest. I can't help but to think that not long ago this was against the rules. Then again, nearly everything we do now was against the rules.

"Come. Let's get some rest." He takes my hand in his and leads me up the staircase to our bedroom. I gaze at Teddy's closed room door, not fully believing that my little miracle is sleeping so soundly and is perfectly content in his own little world. It's difficult to comprehend that he is already two years old. I caress my bump and wonder idly what my other little miracle will be like.

"Ana?" Christian's voice brings me out of my reverie. My eyes meet his and I begin to follow him into the room again.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as he leads me through the door.

"I was wondering about how our little Blip two will look."

"If she's anything like her mother, I believe she will be beautiful."

I beam at him and drop his hand once we are at the side of the bed. He moves to the drawers and pulls an old GEH shirt out and tosses it to me. He knows that I am getting too big for most of my nightwear and his shirts are more comfortable for me. I pull my orange maternity sundress over my head and let it drop to the floor. My bump is so far outward that I can't even see my underwear. I watch as Christian pads towards me and spins me around so my back is facing him. I drop his t-shirt and let my body go limp. He plants a soft kiss on my shoulder before unhooking and removing my white La Perla lace bra. I watch it fall to floor and land on top of my sundress. His hands move around my waist and land on top of my bump.

"Do you know how alluring you look right now?"

I shake my head and sigh. "Christian, I just don't feel the same. I feel huge and..."

"You are the same, Ana. You're just carrying a child. Our child. If anything, that makes you much more beautiful. I like that there is more of you." He caresses my bump and I relax.

His hands begin to wander up to my exposed breasts and I wince when he tugs on my nipples.

"Have I hurt you?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Just be gentle, please. They're tender."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please continue, just gently."

He continues his delicious torture by teasing my nipples and kissing my shoulders and neck. I whip around to face him and meet his gray stare.

"I want you." I whisper.

"And have me you will." He answers back fiercely.

He leads me over to our large bed and lays me down gently in the middle of it. He climbs on top of me, parting my legs with his knee. He begins planting kisses across the top of my chest while resting his hands on my hips.

"Christian, please." I beg him.

"What do you want, Anastasia?"

"I want you."

He leans up and slowly peels my white La Perla panties down my thighs, while leaving soft kisses in the trail they make. Suddenly, he shifts up, and pulls his boxers down and I'm left gawking.

"Like what you see, Mrs. Grey?" He says with a smirk.

"It's something I'll never get tired of seeing, Mr. Grey." I answer back with a grin of my own.

Christian looks puzzled for a moment and then sighs.

"What?" I ask quizzically.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ana. We're going to need a different position. You on top." He commands and I happily oblige.

I sit up, struggling, while Christian lays down beside me. I grab his hands in mine and throw one leg over his body. I straddle him and grin down at him while my hair falls around us. He leans up to kiss my nose. A small moan escapes my mouth before he guides himself into me. I feel his tip enter me and I moan. Christian looks up at me, his face questioning me.

"Yes, I'm good."

"Oh Ana." He groans and I sink down onto him slowly.

We both let out a few strangled moans and I begin to move. I use Christian's hands for support while I bounce on him.

"Christ, Ana!" Christian calls as I begin to pick up speed. He groans and moves his hands to my hips, while I throw my head back in ecstasy. This is what we do, and we do it so well.

I feel that oh so familiar feeling and Christian begins to buck his hips into me, matching my rhythm.

"Christian." I manage to get out and my voice is a breathy moan. I feel sweet oblivion broke and I'm sent spiraling into an orgasm that could light up Seattle. I moan, louder, as I feel Christian release inside me.

"Ana!" Christian breathes. I lay on top of him as my shudders cease and close my eyes.

"Sleep, sweet girl." Christian whispers to me, as I fall into sleep and he pulls the duvet on top of us and strokes my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sunlight is streaming through our navy blue curtains when I open my eyelids. Christian is wrapped around me and is still sleeping, so I take time to admire him. My husband. My perfect, kinky, loving, fucked up husband. It's a view I will never tire of seeing. I lay watching him sleep for a few more minutes until the silence is invaded by tiny feet slapping against the wooden boards. I lift up just in time to see my little Teddy, the birthday boy, come running to me with his baby blue blanket in his hand.

"Mommy!" He squeals with glee.

"Good morning, my little Teddy Bear. Shhh… Daddy is still sleeping!" I shush him, but it's no use. My sleeping husband has awoken to the sound of our Teddy's squeals.

"Daddy!" Teddy giggles and climbs over top of me onto Christian.

"Hello birthday boy!" Christian smiles and tosses Teddy into the air. Teddy grins and wraps his arms around Christian's neck. I beam at both of them and drink in the sight of them. My two perfect boys. I could watch this morning view forever and ever. Suddenly, I feel Blip two flutter in my tummy. I place my hand over her and smile, remembering the exact day that we knew that 'she' was a she.

"Mrs. Grey, please lie on the table and lift your shift up so your belly is exposed." Dr. Greene orders. Christian holds my hand while I lie on the table, waiting for our future to be decided. I feel Christian's anxiety radiating from him.

"What is it?" I question him.

"I'm just nervous, Ana. We're in for trouble with two boys, but it's no better with a girl!" I giggle at him, I just can't help it. His lips lift in a small smile.

"I don't know know what is amusing you, Mrs. Grey."

"You."

Dr. Greene begins to rub the cool jelly over my stomach and I listen in awe when I hear little Blip's heartbeat. Suddenly, the screen comes to life with the image of Blip two appears. I look over at Christian and he is starry eyed, like every time he is able to come.

"Is that the head?" Christian asks in a puzzling voice while pointing to a gray blob on the screen.

"Yes, that is the head. Would you like to know the gender?" I feel Christian squeeze my hand and we both nod enthusiastically. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you'll be welcoming a little girl into this world! Congratulations! I hear Christian gasp and slowly, my eyes fill with tears. I look at my husband and he smiles at me, his eyes also filling with tears.

"Thank you so much, Ana." He mouths to me. I feel my first tear slip down my cheek and he lets go of my hand to wipe it away with his thumb. I lean up to kiss him and he meets me halfway. I realize that this is the way it's always been with Christian and I, meeting each other halfway.

"A little girl." Christian repeats under his breath as we walk out of the doctor's office. I smile and lift my hand to my small bump.

"Can you believe it?" He marvels at me.

"We are in for it this time, Christian." I respond, laughter bubbling over me.

"I was in for it the moment you fell into my office."

Oh, Christian. We step into the Audi SUV and Taylor drives away. Christian is grinning from ear to ear s he reaches over and splays his hand out over my baby belly.

"What will I ever do with two Anastasias?" Christian breathes. Two Anastasias? Two? Two Anastasias…. two Anastasias…. Anastasia… Anastasia….

"Anastasia!" Christian pulls me from my daydream and begins to laugh.

"What is on your beautiful mind this morning, Mommy?"

"Just the moment when we learned we were having a beautiful little girl, Daddy."

"Sissy!" Teddy says with joy. His tiny hands begin to caress my tummy.

Teddy wraps his arms around my large belly and nuzzles Blip two. Little kicks begin to rise and Teddy looks at my tummy in awe.

"I think sissy is saying happy birthday to you, Ted!" Teddy squeaks and hugs my belly tighter.

"Careful, Teddy. Gentle with Mommy." Teddy's arms loosen and wrap around my neck instead. I pick up the smell of bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen and I feel my tummy rumble.

"Who is hungry?!" Christian exclaims and Teddy throws his hand quickly into the air, as do I.

"Let's go find Mrs. Taylor!" I suggest as Ted and Christian climb out of the bed. I realize that I have on the GEH t-shirt and that Christian must've dressed me last night. I beam at him and he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"You are in an awfully good mood today, Mrs. Grey."

"It's this dose of TLC I've been receiving lately, Mr. Grey." Christian's smile could sink ships.

"Good morning, Gail!" I call as she turn the stove off and places mine and Christian's plates in front of us. She's went all out for Teddy's birthday. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, sausage, muffins, omelets, and even mini donuts for Ted. I place Teddy in the seat next to me and Gail sets his plate in front of him.

"Let!" Teddy squeaks as he picks up the folded omelet with his hands. Christian gives Teddy a fork and tells him to use it instead of his hands. Ted scrunches his nose and shakes his head. My boy, always wanting to do things his own way, just like Christian.

"He's just like you, Daddy." I confess to Christian. His eyes twinkle and his face splits into a grin. I shove a forkful of pancakes into my mouth and watch as Teddy spills the content of his omelet onto his night clothes. Oh my, this will be a mess. Soon, all of us are finished eating, and it is time to start decorating for Ted's party.

"I have a surprise for you, Teddy!" Christian half-whispers to him.

"Where?!" Teddy's head whips around looking all over. Christian picks Teddy up and I watch as all the ham and cheese in Teddy's lap spills onto the floor. I stand up and go to retrieve the broom. When Christian realizes my intentions, he sighs.

"Ana, let Gail do that."

"No, Christian. I got it. Go show Ted his surprise."

"Prise!" Teddy shrills and Christian walks to the living room with him in his arms while shaking his head.

I sweep the spilled contents into a pile and Gail rushes to my side.

"Ana, honey! Let me." I hand her the broom. It was kind of difficult to sweep anyway. My belly really is starting to get in the way. I walk quietly to the living room where I spot Christian and Teddy sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Train." Teddy whispers in astonishment. I cross my arms and lean against the wall as I watch my two perfect boys, two peas in a pod, watch in wonder as the little red train follows the track around our living room.

"How cool is it Ted?" Christian whispers, wonder evident in his voice.

"Plane!" Ted roars and hops up to run to our giant picture window.

"No, Teddy, this is a train." Christian corrects and watches as the train goes around and around.

"Plane!" I giggle, causing Christian to look up.

"He's right, Daddy. There is a plane. Just not in our living room." I chuckle and glance at Teddy as a white helicopter flies over the sound. Christian giggles and corrects Ted again.

"Helicopter, Teddy. Planes are a lot bigger."

"Copter." Ted says in awe.

"I need to get dressed and begin decorating. Could Gail watch Teddy for a bit?" Christian glances as Teddy points to the white helicopter and looks back at me.

"Of course. I'll come with you to get ready."

"Shower, Mrs. Grey?" Christian's voice calls as I slip out of his shirt. I walk into our en suite bathroom to find him already undressed and waiting.

"We have to be dirty first, Mr. Grey." I challenge boldly as desire begins to unfold in my belly.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, I'll happily complete that request." Christian picks me up bridal style and carries me back into the bedroom. I marvel at how strong he is, I must be incredibly heavy.

Christian very carefully sets me down on the bed and for some unknown reason, I'm feeling kinky today.

"Spank me, Mr. Grey." I whisper in Christian's ear as he nibbles on my neck. He groans and moves from over top of me.

"Up. On all fours." I deliver his command and get on my hands and knees. I feel his hands fondling my behind.

"Why do you want me to spank you, Ana?" He questions me. I don't have a reason other than I'm feeling kinky, and if he knew that, he'd have a field day.

"Uhm… I guess it's the hormones." I reply hoping that is a good enough answer.

I feel a sharp sting hit me and my whole body lurches. The feeling feeds my desire as I let out a little moan. He smacks me again, just a little harder and I throw my head back, feeling my hair lay on my back.

"That's two, Ana. Let's do six." Another moan escapes my lips and Christian groans. He smacks my behind again, harder, and I nearly collapse. A little scream escapes my mouth and Christian quickly moves to cover it.

"Shhh! We don't want Ted to hear us." Christian shushes.

"Then gag me." I challenge him.

"Only if you're comfortable, Ana. I'm serious."

"Me too. Gag me, please."

Christian reaches for the GEH shirt I had on and ties it tightly around my head, effectively covering my mouth.

"How does that feel?" He asks. I try to open my mouth to respond, but I can't. Oh, this is hot. I lift up my hand and give him a thumbs up, and I know that he's smirking at me. His thumbs hook into my panties and he slides them off of me as I lift one leg, then the other.

"Arch your back." Christian commands, so I do.

"Oh Ana. You look so beautiful." I try, really try to let a moan escape, but I can't. Suddenly, he smacks me again and again right after. The sting is so powerful, but I'm so turned on. Christian gives me one final slap and I shudder. I need him. Now. His fingers find my sweet spot and slowly begin circling.

"Ana… you're always so ready." He moans my name and slowly sinks into me. I feel so full and I begin to meet him thrust for thrust. I hear his moaning and heavy breathing, but nothing is coming from my mouth, it's another experience. I feel my body, tightening and giving up control in his rhythm… our rhythm.

"Come for me, baby." Christian whispers in my ear and it's just enough to push me over. I throw my head back and begin to shudder as he continues his relentless pounding. He stills suddenly and I feel him, filling me.

"Oh Christ, Ana!" Christian moans and I feel the last of his liquid fill me.

Christian reaches to the tie on the back of my head and I'm able to talk again.

"Christian… that was…" Words fail me. I don't know how to describe it.

"I know baby." Christian holds me to his chest as he strokes my hair. It should be illegal to feel this content with life. Little flutters awaken me from the peace. Christian places his hand on the spot where the kicks are.

"She's such a gymnast already!" I say, giggling.

"I don't know about that. Isn't gymnastics extremely dangerous?" My protective Fifty. How I love him so.

"Yes, Christian. I believe you're right."

"And I believe that we are thoroughly dirty and ready for a shower." He sits up and picks me up carries me to the bathroom, both of us without any clothing on at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Over… over… up a little bit… to the left…. there!" Who knew that directing the hanging of a birthday banner would be so difficult.

"This is exactly where it was when I first started hanging it." Christian is exasperated, but I need this perfect.

"I'm sorry, dear. It looks perfect. Thank you." He climbs off the chair and I kiss his cheek. We both admire his handiwork. Of course, Christian special ordered the huge birthday banner that simply says "Happy Birthday Theodore!" across it in shiny, blue letters. Now, for the balloons. The doorbell rings and Christian jumps to retrieve it.

"Is it already time for guests? It's only one-thirty?"

"No, Ana. This is your surprise."

Christian opens the door and a clown carrying a red and yellow polka dot bag appears in our doorway.

"Uhm… Christian?" I'm puzzled and I hope this isn't part of a kinky fuckery plan later on.

"He makes balloon animals, tells jokes, and can ever juggle! The kids will love it!" I'm momentarily caught in Christian's excitement and boyish grin. It's breathtaking. The clown interrupts my thoughts by squeezing his nose and making a funny honking noise. I immediately erupt into a fit of giggles… Ted will love this.

Christian begins to direct the clown and go over his schedule as I place the blue and white balloons around the room. I hang some streamers from the window and adjust the food table that we've set up in a buffet style in the living room. It all looks so perfect to me. Suddenly, I hear footsteps running into the living room. I glance over and see my little Ted running to me, showing me his latest coloring page that him and Gail must've done while we were decorating. It is a picture of a dog playing in a meadow with a butterfly on his nose, but it has an array of yellow, red, brown, and green scribbles all over it. It's still absolutely perfect and I love it.

"Oh Teddy! This is artwork! I will put it on our refrigerator. Do you know where the refrigerator is?" It's such a silly question to ask, but I want to make sure he is learning everything possible. He nods frantically and takes the picture from me to what I hope is the kitchen. I hear the doorbell ring again and it's still not time for any guests. I'm the one who answers the door this time to yet another surprise.

"Delivery for Anastasia Grey." A young male says as he hands me two large white boxes. I'm confused, but take the delivery and sign my name.

"Thank you, sir." I say to him and bid him a goodbye before opening the packages in the kitchen. Inside, I find a huge two-tier baby blue cake with "Happy Birthday Teddy" wrote on the top in white icing and some fondant racecars racing around the cake. It's absolutely beautiful and now I'm curious to open the second box. I peel the top of the box off and peek inside. There are two dozens of blue cupcakes with racecars on them. I can't believe Christian has ordered these, but they're gorgeous and they'll look great on our buffet style tables. I put the cupcakes and cake in the fridge, pleased to see that Teddy has found the fridge because the picture is hanging on the left door, and head off to find the mastermind behind the surprises.

I see the french doors are open and the wind is slightly blowing our white curtains around. I walk onto the patio and find Christian sipping some wine, sitting in a wooden chair, looking out over the sound.

"Enjoying the view?" I startle him from his reverie as I walk over to his side.

"Always. I could stare at it forever." I sit in the chair next to him and he places his hand on my knee. I put my head on his shoulder and sigh. Christian turns his head to look at me.

"You are beautiful, you know." He kisses the top of my head and I crane my head to see him, beaming at me. Oh, the look in his eyes.

"And what makes you say that, Christian?"

"Well… the way the light burnishes your hair, your beautiful baby blue eyes that are here to enjoy the view with me, your growing bump that holds my daughter, and your giggles of course. You're just so beautiful, Ana."

I smile at him and lean up to kiss him. Immediately, the kiss turns into something more and our tongues begin to explore. His hands are in my hair and we're kissing so passionately. I begin to pant and get up to move over to him when I hear the doorbell ring again. I sigh and Christian chuckles.

"That would be our party guests." Let the festivities begin.

"Uccle Lelliot!" Teddy squeaks when Elliot and Kate enter our living room, Kate carrying Ava in her arms.

"Hey buddy! Happy Birthday big dude! We brought you a pretty cool gift." Ted's eyes light up like Christmas and he begins to summarize his morning activities with Gail to Elliot.

"Kate!" I half-squeal when I see my best friend carrying her little bundle of joy in her arms. Ava is such a beautiful little girl, so bubbly and vibrant, just like her mother. I gaze lovingly at Ava, and mindlessly place my hand over my bump.

"Oh Ana, our baby girls will be such great friends."

"I believe so, too."

I hold out my arms and Kate gently places Ava in my arms. She's so incredibly tiny and I realize that my Teddy used to be this small. It's bittersweet watching him grow. I look down at the angelic bundle in my arms. She's softly wrapped in a cotton pale pink blanket and has the cutest headband with a bow on it around her head. She stares up at me with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen, and tears fill my own.

"I think she loves you, Steele." Kate giggles.

"She's absolutely beautiful. Such a little angel. I can't wait to meet my own!" I admit, holding Ava is making me wish Blip two would hurry.

"There you are." I hear Christian call to me.

"Hello, Kate." Christian greets. He's getting much better towards Kate. She is my sister in law after all.

"Hi, Christian. I think Ava is smitten with Ana!" We both laugh and I gently place Ava back into Kate's arms. Christian places his hand on the small of my back and guides us to the patio. Teddy is out in the meadow playing cars with Elliot. Teddy adores playing with cars and I love to play with him, but it's getting difficult to play when my belly is growing, so Christian takes my place, even if it does pain him a little.

It's such a beautiful day in Seattle and the sun is spilling all over our patio. The gift table is starting to pile high and I mindlessly look around for the clown that Christian has planned for the kids.

"Looking for something?" Christian's ability to read my mind is quite startling.

"Where is the clown?" He laughs at me.

"He's in the spare bedroom upstairs. Apparently clowns need time to prepare for their big acts." We both start to chuckle and I rest my head on Christian's shoulder. Kate appears behind us and sighs.

"You know Steele, I never thought I'd see this moment." I turn around and grin at her. She's right. Shy little Anastasia would agree. Christian laughs a little and kisses my forehead.

"That's something that you and Elliot thought you'd never see." Now, I kiss him, knowing that we both came from two opposites of two very different worlds, but somehow met right in the middle.

"Grace! I'm so glad you two could make it!" I beam.

"We would not miss this party for the world!" Grace and Carrick grin at each other and walk hand in hand into our living room. I scan over the room that is alive with laughter and happiness. Ray and Jose are sitting on our love seat, talking about the fishing in Pine Lake. My mom, Kate, Mia and Elliot are on the floor, having tummy time with Ava. Christian and Teddy are playing with the train set. It's so lovely to see two families as one… right here in my living room.

"Ana?" Gail breaks me of my thoughts and I turn to her. "Are the guests all here?"

"I believe so! Let's eat!" I demand and everyone gets up from their spots and forms a small line at the buffet.

"I'll be right back." Christian whispers in my ear, kissing it afterwards.

"Where are you going?" I quiz him.

"Up to check on our clown. I think I should bring him down."

"That sounds wonderful." He turns on his heel and heads up our staircase to find our funny friend. I immediately notice Teddy in line waiting to get food and I rush to stand beside him. As the line moves, I fill mine and Ted's plates with fruits, cheeses, chips and dips, and some barbeque that Gail has done an amazing job on. Is there anything the woman can't cook? As we are eating, I turn and see a pale faced Christian making his way down the stairs, and I know that something is wrong. I ask Grace to watch over Teddy, and I meet Christian at the landing of the steps.

"What is it Christian? What's wrong? Where is the clown?" He sighs and his steel gray gaze meets mine.

"Ana… he's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys SO SO much for the kind and positive words. I am such a softie and I was so worried about posting my story. You guys make it all worth it and I love reading your sweet comments! I am a young author, so school will be in the way of sometimes posting, but I promise I'll do what I can. Thank you for reading! ~Whit**

"Gone as in gone gone?" I squeak back.

"Yes, Ana. Gone. No trace or sign…" I sense he's not telling me something and I start to probe him for answers.

"Tell me, Christian. What are you not telling me?"

"Ana…. I don't want to ruin this party." He glances up and everyone is in animated conversation around our living room and kitchen. I stare at him, scowling.

"Please, Christian." I try my different tactic, pouting. It always does the trick.

"Fine." He breathes. "There was a note on the bed."

I raise an eyebrow at him, urging him to go on.

"It said….Big Laughs will be right back in 20 minutes. He forgot his clown shoes." Christian immediately bursts into laughter and I start scowling again.

"Christian!" I punch his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that! I'm pregnant!"

"I know, I'm so sorry. You just looked too gullible."

"You'll think gullible when you turn into the boy who cried wolf."

"You wouldn't dare."  
"You just do not know all the tricks I hide in my sleeve, Mr. Grey."

"I do know what hides under these sleeves." Christian pulls at my white maternity blouse sleeves and I blush.

"Christian! We are in front of our entire family and Jose!" I half-whisper to him.

"Good. He may finally get the picture." I roll my eyes and turn away. Christian can be so over-protective sometimes, but I can't say that I don't love it.

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Teddy, Happy Birthday to you!_ "

Our entire house is filled with cheerful singing and laughter as Teddy, Christian and I sit in front of the two tier cake for Teddy's birthday.

"Blow out the candles!" Grace cheers. Teddy leans forward and Christian quickly puts his arm over Teddy's chest.

"Not so close, you can blow from back here." I smirk at Christian. He will always be protecting us from any harm, even if it is just birthday candles. Teddy makes a soft blowing sound and the flame on the little two candle flickers and dies.

"Yay!" The whole room erupts into cheers and claps.

"Who wants cake?!" I blurt out.

"Meeeeee!" Ted answers and we all begin to laugh again.

Shortly, everyone is finished with cake and it's time for gifts. Ted's table is covered in blue, yellow, and red wrapped gifts.

"Honk! Honk!" I hear loudly behind me. I chuckle and glance at Christian who is watching Teddy.

"Cwownnnnn!" Ted squeals loudly and jumps to run to him.

"Hey there, buddy! I hear it is your birthday! Would you like a balloon?"

"Pwease." Ted responds, smiling ever so sweetly. I'm in for it with that smile. Big Laughs quickly ties together a balloon animal in the shape of a dog and Teddy shrills.

"Can you make one for me?" I hear Christian ask the clown.

"I can do anything, Mr. Grey!" Big Laughs responds cheerfully. Then, Christian whispers in his ear and I see a hint of pale pink brush across Big Laughs face underneath his mask.

"Ready for gifts, Ted?" I quickly ask Teddy as I suspect Christian is asking a very inappropriate request of Big Laughs.

"YES!" Ted half shouts and everyone gathers around the white gift filled table.

"This one." Teddy picks up a small blue box with yellow ribbon around it.

"To Ted. From Ava." I read and Teddy beams at Ava and starts to rip open the box.

"Plane!" Teddy shrieks and I giggle. Ava has gotten Teddy a remote-controlled helicopter. It's white and has "Grey Enterprises" written on the side, just like Charlie Tango. Christian will adore this gift, and speaking of…

"Is that Charlie Tango?" Christian asks, turning to Elliot and Kate.

"An exact replica of your chopper, dude." Elliot smirks.

"Helicopter, Elliot."

"Chopper!" Teddy exclaims, causing everyone around to chuckle.

I grab a cute red gift bag that has race cars on it and hand it to Christian. He hands it to Ted and he quickly pulls all paper out of the bag.

"You didn't see who it was from, Teddy!" Christian giggles and Ted sighs.

"From Mia." Christian proclaims and Mia giggles, hopping up and down.

Teddy pulls out a white cotton T-shirt with a yellow and red plaid pocket on the front.

"Shirt." Teddy says confidently and throws it back into the bag.

"Burberry shirt, Ted!" Mia exclaims. Of course, my toddler will always wear designer.

Ted finishes opening all gifts and he has quite the amount of new toys, clothes, and even some tickets in his possession.

"When is the Mariners game?" Christian will be taking Ted, and I hope the rain doesn't ruin it. It'll be a perfect boys day.

"April 3rd at the Astros. It'll be a good game."

"Teddy will love it."

"I think so, too." I smile at my sleepy son fighting sleep on the floor of our living room, watching the train follow the tracks.

"It was such a lovely party. I loved the surprises, by the way."

"I still have one more for you." My head turns and I stare at him, searching his face for any answers.

"Come, Teddy. It's bedtime." Christian announces.

"Read story, daddy?" My little boy is always so interested in hearing stories. It overjoys my heart to see my little man into reading, just like me. Maybe one day he will inherit my library.

"Always, son. Anything for you."

I walk with Teddy in my arms up the stairs and Christian follows close behind. I lay Teddy down into his rocket ship shaped bed and turn off his light, his room illuminating with all the glowing stars on his ceiling and wall.

"Night night, Mommy. I wuv you." Teddy says with a yawn and my heart melts.

"Oh Ted, I love you, too. I hope you had an awesome birthday!" He nods sheepishly and pulls his cover up to his chin.

"Goodnight my little man, sweet dreams." I kiss his forehead and turn to Christian.

"Your surprise is waiting for you in our room." I grin and walk out of the room, blowing my Ted a quick kiss.

I open the door and gasp. It's lovely… unlike anything I've seen before. The room is covered in white and red rose petals and a few small candles are lit. In the corner, a few red and white balloons spell out, " _I love you Mrs. Grey. Make love to me._ " I giggle quietly, knowing this was why Big Laughs was blushing. Sitting on the bed is a white box with a pink bow on top. I open the box and find a pink babydoll lingerie dress set from La Perla. It feels so soft to my touch and I know that Christian chose this because he wanted me to feel sexy, but comfortable. I smile and head into the bathroom to slip the dress on.

"Ana?" Christian whispers. I appear in the doorway of our bathroom and give Christian my best 'come hither' look. I hear him gasp and then make a low groan sound in his throat.

"Mrs. Grey, you look absolutely flawless." He pads over to me slowly and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him with as much passion as I have to give. He kisses me back fiercely and soon we are all tongues in each others mouths and fingers in each others hair. He guides me to the side of the bed, lays me down softly, and wraps my legs around his waist. This is our sweet love making and in this moment, I'm incredibly glad that I saved it all for him. Next thing I know, he's dropped to his knees in front of me and my panties are on the floor. He kisses his way up from my ankle to my thigh and begins to lick and suck every inch of me. It's heaven on Earth and soon, we are completely lost in our own little heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know there isn't a whole lot going on at the moment, but I don't want the story to be so dramatic so early, plus I'm having sort of a block. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it is a little bit more interesting. Thanks again for following, faving, and reviewing! ~Whit**

"My Ana. She is the only one I love." Hm. Christian's murmuring wakes me.

"Ana." He whispers softly and I smile smugly. What did I ever do to earn such a prize?

"You're leaving?" Christian begins to shudder and I cuddle back into his chest and inhale his scent.

"No, Christian. I'm right here." I whisper into his ear, hoping he will hear me.

"But I love you, Ana. No. NO!" I rise quickly and begin to shake Christian's shoulders. His words are filled with so much pain that it hurts to hear them. I could never leave him. Ever.

"Christian! Wake up!" I shake him, a little harder this time, and his scrunched up face brings a few tears to my eyes.

"Please, wake up." I half whimper. Thankfully, his gray eyes pop open and I'm left staring into their depths. I just wish I could make it all better.

"Baby." He cries out. I fall into his chest and begin to sob. I'm such a hormonal mess and seeing Christian this scared is so frightening to me. The love I feel for Christian is frightening.

"You know I love you more than I could ever tell you, right?" He kisses my hair and hugs me close, wiping my few tears away.

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Never leave me." It's a heartfelt plea, and I know my answer must be as heartfelt as his.

"Never. I'm yours, always." He kisses my nose and grins at me. Even after an awful nightmare, he still manages to smile at me, and he looks as beautiful as ever.

"Sleep, Mrs. Grey. We both have lots of work to do in the morning." I nod, silently wishing it was just a work free week, but Christian could never know that.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you dearly."

"Oh Ana, what you make me feel." He kisses my hair one last time and I drift off into a deep sleep filled with tall meadow grasses, a little boy named Teddy, and a beautiful gray eyed girl named Phoebe.

"Pancakes for you, Ana." Mrs. Taylor places my plate in front of me. I'm nearly exhausted, but I'm also starving. I begin to devour the pancakes and I look up realizing Christian is smiling at me.

"Mr. Grey, I do not enjoy your mindless gawk at me this early in the morning." I huff. What if he thinks I am fat for eating this much? I immediately slow down my eating and Christian starts to frown.

"I'm not exactly gawking, just enjoying the view."

"Why is it enjoyable?"

"Because you're feeding yourself and my unborn daughter. It's two of my favorite things."

"Food and your daughter?"

"No, you eating and feeding my daughter." I giggle. Christian loves to watch me eat, so I wash away the 'fat' thought and begin to eat again… it's delicious.

"Teddy will be with Grace today." Christian adds. Ted loves Grace dearly and I love when he gets to spend some time with her.

"That is wonderful. I should be home around 3."

"Short work day for you, Mrs. Grey?"

"When I run my own company, I can do whatever I want."

"You make it sound so sexy… maybe we could stay here today…" This sounds like a great idea, but I must go to work. I can't let some deals fall through and I have a meeting later today with a new, promising author. Boyce Fox.

"Not today, darling. I have a few meetings I must attend."

"With who?" Christian cocks an eyebrow at me and I groan. The endless questioning is coming soon, I know.

"Just some new authors who are interested in publishing."

"Obviously, Ana. Why are you so vague?" He'll want to know everything about Boyce. His birthday, his siblings, and probably what his favorite store is in the Northgate Mall.

"There is a new author, Boyce Fox. I've read a lot of his work and it is quite amazing. Very intriguing, but romantic. He has agreed to meet with me at the coffee shop across from my office. It's a nice public place and I'm looking forward to meeting him." Christian eyes me warily and I know he will tell me to do this is one of the many meeting rooms that Grey Publishing has, but it's nearly too formal for me and Boyce's work is so stellar that I'm willing to do nearly anything to get his work published.

"You have a lot of great things to say about him." Is all Christian has to say.

"I know an exceptional author when I read one." Christian sighs and finishes his omelet.

"Just be careful, Sawyer will come with you."

"Thank you, baby, for understanding." I kiss him softly before standing up to go.

"Any particular reason you've chose to dress up like this for today?" He asks nonchalantly. I glance down at my ensemble. I'm wearing my navy blue shift dress that has short sleeves with my white Louboutin pumps. My hair is flowing around my shoulders and I have some mascara on. I gaze up at Christian, confusion sketched all over my face.

"Is it too much?"

"No… you just look.. Glowing." He places his hand over my belly and kisses it.

"You two have fun at work and be safe, please. This is not a request."

"Yes, Daddy. We will be careful." I walk into the living room and pick Teddy up and kiss his cute chubby cheeks.

"Goodbye my little Teddy. Have fun with Grandma, okay?" He giggles and nuzzles my neck.

"Otay, Mommy. Bye bye." I set him down and he waves at me. I blow him a kiss, give Christian a quick peck on the lips, grab my briefcase and Sawyer and make my way to the Audi SUV. Christian must want to take his R8 today.

There is a slight drizzle outside, which is quite the norm for living here. I'm glad the rain held off from Ted's party. I watch the raindrops drip down my window and am soon staring right at my work building.

"Thank you, Sawyer." I say, letting him know I appreciate him.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Grey." I nod and shut the door to the Audi and make my way inside.

"Good morning, Ana! Coffee or tea?" Hannah chirps. She's such a wonderful assistant and is so caring. I'm lucky to have her.

"Tea, please." I smile back at her.

"Coming right up! Oh and someone named Boyce has left a note for you. I placed it on your desk." I am intrigued. I nod at Hannah and grin and she scurries off to fetch my tea.

I return into my office and find a yellow sticky note stuck to my desk.

"Thank you immensely for meeting with me today. Coffee at 11? My treat." I grin at the note, but notice that he wants to pay. Such a sweet but odd gesture. Does he think I'm broke? Does he know I am Christian Grey's wife? A knock on the door announces that my tea is finished.

"Come in!" I exclaim to Hannah and she does, grinning at me.

"Sit." I command her, so she does.

"Let's catch up on our weekends!" Hannah beams at me and we both strike up conversations about Ted's birthday and her night out on the town with some of her old college roommates. Before I know it, it is 10:45 and I'm due for a meeting.

"We'll talk soon, Hannah. It sounds like a wonderful weekend!"

"It was! See you when you get back." She exits and I gather my items for the meeting. I can't ignore the butterflies in my belly… or is that Blip two?

The coffee shop is dainty and quiet today. A few people are spread throughout, sipping iced lattes and warm mugs of coffee. The inside of the shop is so warming. The walls are a dark cream color with lights lined up on the walls. There are quite a few dark wooden tables throughout the place and some large abstract paintings over top of them. I think I spot Boyce in the corner, so I make my way over.

"Mr. Fox?" I say quietly, hoping this is really him.

"Ms. Grey?" He chimes back and I notice that he doesn't say 'Mrs.'... weird… I have my rings on… and I'm six months pregnant. I just ignore it.

"It is lovely to meet you. I have enjoyed your tremendous work and I have been looking forward to this meeting." I feel like I'm rambling, but I need to impress him.

"Oh, trust me, I have, too." He smiles back and I finally take in his features. He is tall and very tan, especially for someone living in Seattle. He has a scruffy, bristly brown beard and sideburns and chocolate brown tousled hair. He has a strong, square jaw and also a strong-looking build. He definitely works out… possibly as much as Christian. His eyes are the most noticeable feature. They are a dark sapphire color and they seem warm and inviting. I warm up to Boyce immediately.

"So, Mr. Fox…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Please, call me Boyce." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I have heard this before, but with someone else. I push the thought away because I need all my focus on this task.

"Okay, Boyce. I have enjoyed reading your work. It is absolutely fantastic. Could you tell me what inspired you to write this story?" I must get to know who he is before we seal this deal, even though I wish we could right now.

"Well, Ms. Grey.." It is my turn to cut him off.

"It's Mrs. Grey." I correct and he scrunches his nose.

"I don't exactly like the sound of that." And all I hear are distant alarm bells ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I love your reviews! Thank you so so much. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I've been kind of busy. I hope you guys like it!~Whit**

I gasp audibly and glare at the man across from me. I can hardly believe he's said that to me. Nobody has ever disrespected Christian... well except... no, Ana. Don't even think about him. I am appalled at the audacity of this man. He begins to shift uncomfortably in his chair and he gives me a small grin.

"I stepped out of line. I am extremely sorry, Mrs. Grey." I'm still in shock of what to say. I just nod my head.

"Yes, Mr. Fox. You stepped over the boundaries, incredibly. I am happily married with one beautiful little boy and a little girl on the way. I would appreciate it if you didn't disrespect my husband anymore." I'm so angry at this man, but my conscience knows why we're here and I need to do business.

"I understand and am terribly sorry. I hope you still wish to continue with our meeting?" He looks sincere and I feel myself relax a little. Give him grace, Ana.

"Yes, please. Tell me what inspired you."

"Well... not too long ago, I was very close with an amazing woman, who had been involved in an odd sex life. She liked to have multiple people, but she liked to have complete control over them, and this story is about how she loses the control and goes absolutely crazy." I stare almost in disbelief. I read through the manuscript. How did I not pick up on this?

"I did not pick up on that when I read the story." I state.

"I tried to make it very vague. I didn't want to offend any readers. That kind of life is rare now and not a lot of people know about it. It's sort of taboo." I actually cannot believe my ears. Is he suggesting that his story is about a dominant and submissive relationship? I immediately feel awkward and uncomfortable, but continue the conversation.

"Is the main character based off this woman who lost all her power?"

"Yes. She doesn't believe in love. She thinks it is for fools. In the end, she finds love with a submissive and they get married. She surrenders to her old life and starts a brand new one with her submissive."

"That's quite amazing. I believe the plot is very mysterious and the ending is romantic. May I suggest writing a sequel to this one if perhaps the first one excels in sales?" I believe this will seal the deal. I want to publish his work, even if it is so close to home. It's interesting and young readers will love it.

"Oh of course. I've thought about maybe a trilogy?" I smile and nod.

"Yes. That would be wonderful."

"I think so, too."

"I believe our time here is up. I have a meeting at 12:30." I glance at my watch. It's already 12?! I stand up, hold out my hand for him, and he does the same. He eyes my wedding rings, but takes my hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey. For meeting me and doing business. It's been a real pleasure." He smiles kindly and I completely forget about the incident earlier. We shake hands and he stands up to meet me. He's walking over to me and I watch him intently. Thankfully, he walks past me, but turns around.

"You coming, Mrs. Grey?"

I snap back to reality.

"Yeah.. uhm yes. I'm coming." I walk up to beside him and he places his hand on the small of my back. I begin to panic.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I brush his hand off from my back and I think he accidentally touches my behind. I blush a deep scarlet and pretend to not notice.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Grey." He says quietly when we exit. I wave goodbye to him and make my way back to my office. I check my phone before entering the building.

 _"How did the meeting go? I miss you. Come visit me._

 _XX Christian"_

I beam at my phone and begin to run through my schedule, finding time to visit my husband. Right after this meeting I should be able to. It's a short meeting.

 _"It was fine. I'll see you at 1:15?_

 _Love, Ana"_

I wait for a reply. It's a short two minutes before I hear the ping.

 _"Just fine? What's wrong, Ana?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm excited to see you."_

 _"Please, hurry. I love you."_

 _"I love you. x"_

I sigh and walk into the building, wishing I was walking into Christian's office.

OOOOOOO

The meeting was short and useless. Nothing new or special to talk about, so I ended early. It's 1 and I'm on my way to Grey House. I shoot a quick text to Christian to let him know I'm on my way.

A short 10 minute drive and we are here. I gaze at the tall, intimidating building in front of me and let out a little giggle. I was so nervous coming in for the first time. Who would have thought? I walk in and I'm immediately greeted by Andrea.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is expecting you." Of course, my husband's staff is always on top of everything.

"Hello, Andrea!" I chirp back. She's an amazing assistant to Christian and she keeps her distance. I'm thankful for both.

OOOOOOO

I walk into Christian's office with a lot more grace than the first time I ever came in, but obviously, I've came through those doors many more times since. He looks up, smiles, and opens his arms for me. I walk into his arms and sit in his lap with my best ability. My tummy makes it so much harder now. I nuzzle my head into his neck, inhaling my scent.

"How have you been, Mrs. Grey?" He quizzes me and kisses my hair, while stroking my back.

"I've been superb, Mr. Grey. What about yourself?"

"Just the usual. Long meetings that are a pain in the ass." We both began to giggle and he sighs.

"How about Boyce Fox? How was he?" I stiffen and replay the events of today's meeting.

"He was… unusual." I comment. Good, Ana. Not too revealing of information, but not too little.

"Good unusual or bad unusual?" Oh crap. How do I tell him he wrote a story about dominants and submissives?

"His story is good unusual… appealing to young readers I think." He smirks at me.

"I told you that you'd make an excellent CEO. I'm in awe of you Anastasia. Beautiful, smart, and sexy." He nibbles my neck and runs his hands up my thighs. I moan and move my head so he can gain access to my neck. All of a sudden, he has lifted me up and I'm now sitting on his desk with my dress around my hips.

"Christian." I groan and run my hands through his hair, tugging slightly.

"I want you, Ana." He moans back, dropping to his knees and parting my thighs. Suddenly, I remember how Boyce made me feel and how he touched me, and it's like my inner goddess has exited the building, taking my libido with her. Christians begins to remove my underwear and I squeeze my thighs together.

"No, Christian. I can't do this." I force myself to look into his confused, upset gray eyes and he steps back a little.

"Do you not want me anymore, Ana?" He whispers, his voice cracking. Oh no, Christian, I can't live without you.

"No, no, no. It's not like that. It's just…" I can't tell him about Boyce… he won't let me publish his work.

"It's what, Ana?" He continues to watch me, searching my face for any clues. I sigh and hang my head.

"I just feel so… big. I feel like maybe, since I've gotten so big, that you might not possib-"

"No, Anastasia. I love this about you." He cups my belly. "It's all so perfect. It's you becoming a mother. You're carrying our flesh and that is the most sexiest thing, Mrs. Grey. I'd take you in any way I could ever get you." He's now holding my hands and looking at me. I lift my head, slowly, and meet his gaze. Abruptly, my inner goddess has returned to the scene and she's wearing her tallest "Fuck me" heels.

"Take me here, then." I challenge. Like all challenges, Christian accepts. He smirks at me and finishes removing my red lace underwear. I feel so exposed and at his access, it's so intoxicating.

"Ahh, baby." I moan as Christian's tongue runs up my thighs, meeting at the apex of my thighs. I inhale and hold my breath, waiting for his skilled tongue to begin its sweet torture.

"Your scent is so intoxicating, Anastasia." He breathes into me just before blowing on my sex. His tongue finds my sweet spot and I surrender to his rhythm. I hold the back of his head with one hand and rest my weight on the other, and he continues. I moan a few breathy moans, knowing that I am close.

"Oh, Christian… please." I begin to beg and he smiles into my middle. He kisses me, right on my clitoris before inserting two fingers inside me.

"Ana.. you're so wet." He groans into me and I shudder. His fingers begin moving and I move my hips to meet his hand, his palm hitting me in the most sensitive part of my body.

"Baby… ahhh." I come, loudly, not caring if any of Christian's employees hear us. I throw my head back, still moaning his name as I feel him stand up and unzip his pants. He springs free and I suddenly really want to taste him. I slide off the desk and pull him up. I walk him back and lightly push him into his chair. He holds up his hands in defeat and grins at me. I drop to my knees in front of him, and discard my dress, but leave my bra on. I place my hands on Christian's knees to prop myself up. He gathers my hair into one of his hands, making a makeshift ponytail. I lick my lips before swirling my tongue all around his tip, effectively picking up his flavor.

"Ana… oh God." Christian begins to groan and throws his head back. I love doing this to him, pleasuring him like he does me. I take his full length into my mouth and begin to hollow my cheeks, sucking as hard as I can to please him. My own Christian Grey flavored popsicle. He begins to push my head down, taking his full length to the back of my throat.

"Oh, baby… that feels…" And he moans, making low growling sounds in his throat. I continue bobbing my head and swirling my tongue until he pulls my head back.

"Enough, Ana. Turn around and face my desk." He orders and I do. He positions his length, guides me to him, and I lower myself onto him. It's incredibly deep this way, so I gasp.

"How does this feel, Ana?" He holds my hips, whispering into my neck.

"Oh Christian.. It's so deep, I feel so full. Move, please." I need nim. He begins to move, slowly, and it's not enough.

"Faster, Christian. I'm not glass." He moans, grips my hips tighter, and we really start to move. I place my hands on his desk in front of us to steady myself and push back down on him. He's really pounding into me now. It's such sweet relief. I feel my muscles tightening, knowing that my round two is near.

"Come on, Ana. Give it to me." Christian half moans into my neck and I do. I throw my head back, my whole body going numb while spiraling into sweet bliss. Christian bucks into me a few more times and I feel him, come inside me and fill me. I lay my head back against his chest and sigh. I love the after-glow; it's something I'll never tire of.

"You're so flawless, Anastasia." Christian says, pride invading his voice.

"I believe you are, Mr. Grey." I giggle and nuzzle back into his chest, my back to his front, and he is still firmly buried inside me. Suddenly, the doors to Christian's office swing open and Andrea appears in the doorway.

"Mr. Grey, there's been an altercatio-" She stops and stills immediately when she sees the state that Christian and I are in. Me, nearly naked, and flushing the darkest scarlet I believe I ever have, and Christian smirking at me, but looking mad as hell at Andrea.

"Andrea, a word please… later." He waves her out the door and I turn to Christian, blushing deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. EL James didn't give me a whole lot to work with! lol But thanks to everyone who is faving, following, or reviewing! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Whit**

"I should probably get going." I murmur once Andrea exits quickly.

"Please, stay with me, Mrs. Grey." Christian answers back, holding me closer to his chest. Suddenly, I realize the state we are both in.

"Christian...uhm.. You're still inside of me." I wriggle and he grabs my hips quickly.

"I know. Don't move or I'll take you again." He eases out of me and begins to do his fly again. I lift off his lap and put my dress and panties back on.

"If she had walked in earlier.." Christian goes on and I giggle. Poor Andrea. I'll never be able to look at her the same way. Christian's phone ringing disturbs my thoughts and he struggles to get it out of his pocket. I find it odd that it's not his work phone.

"Grey." He answers exasperated. I sigh, too. Can we ever get a break? He begins to shift under me and I feel like I'm too heavy for him. He furrows his brow and pulls me closer to him, so I listen to the one side of the conversation.

"Mom… slow down." He coaxes Grace. Oh, Grace. That's who he is talking to.

"Shit!" He exclaims and I jump a little at the tone of his voice. I look up at him, puzzled.

"We're coming. Now." I stand up from his lap lazily and he moves out from underneath me with lightning quick pace. Is he ever going to tell me why he's so jumpy? I look at him, expecting answers.

"We're going to the hospital. That was Mom." He splutters quickly. He grabs his bag and I stand watching him.

"Ana. Come on!" I stay rooted to my place, not sure why I'm not moving, too.

"Anastasia, Teddy is hurt. Come on!" I gasp and tears fill my eyes. My Teddy. I stay rooted to the ground as my tears slip down my face. So many questions are running through my mind. No, not my Ted.

"Anastasia!" Christian booms and before I know it, he picks me up bridal style and is carrying me through the door. Once through the door, we are met by a blushed-face Andrea.

"Cancel all my appointments. I'm on the way to the hospital." He orders and she nods, hiding her face. My mind wanders to my little Teddy. He's probably so scared and in pain. My Teddy bear. More tears slip down my face and I wipe them on Christian's shirt. I notice that Christian is rigid and is nearly running. I feel that I am slowing him down.

"Christian, I can walk." I murmur through my tears.

"No." Is all he has to reply. Soon, we are outside and I'm in the Audi SUV with Taylor and Christian. I begin to really weep and Christian rubs my back and kisses my forehead.

"I know, baby. I know." He coaxes and I send up a little prayer, begging for my baby boy to be okay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We arrive to the hospital in about ten minutes, speeding through all traffic and rain. It reminds me of the car chase I went on once before. Christian carries me from the car into the emergency room, and we are immediately taken to Teddy's bedside. The first thing I see when Christian and I get around the curtain is a frantic, crying Grace, and a sleeping Teddy. Christian gently places me on the floor and holds me up, making sure I'm okay before letting me stand on my own.

"Go to Teddy, Ana. I need to calm my mother." Christian chokes, but turns to Grace. I begin to walk over to Teddy. He's such an angel. Relief floods over me as I realize my baby boy is peaceful and not in too much pain. I pull up a chair next to him, hold his little hand and run my other hand through his copper hair. I don't notice any obvious injuries. I check his head and arms, but there's nothing. Then, I notice he has one foot not under the covers. I shakily rise from my chair and walk to the end of the bed. Teddy's foot is delicately wrapped in white gauze and he has three stitches on the skin connecting his big toe to the rest of his foot. Tears are welling up again when I hear Christian's footsteps behind me. He places his hand on my back and rubs it gently. I turn to him and weep in his chest as he holds me to him. He has both of his arms around my back, rubbing up and down, while I have two small fistfuls of his shirt in my hands.

"He's okay, Ana." Christian whispers, but he's choking up. I glance up at him and I'm met with a tear stained Christian.

"Christian." I sob and wipe away a few of his tears.

"Ana… he was…" He seems like he's struggling to go on. All I can see is fear in his large gray eyes. No, not Christian, too.

"Burned. He was burned." Christian puts his head in his hands and sobs. I wrap both my arms around his back and hold him as close as possible.

"Have I failed, Ana? Tell me, have I failed him?" Christian peeks at me, dropping his hands and searching my face for an answer.

"No, God no Christian." Tears are flowing, but I must reassure my husband. "Children are curious. Accidents will happen. This is no one's fault. He's okay." I soothe him and kiss his jaw.

"Thank you, Ana." He whispers to me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're an amazing father, Christian. The best one, I think." I smile through my tears and he does the same. I finally realize why Christian is so upset over Teddy's injuries. It nearly railroads me. Christian is so upset because he was burned, too, as a child.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He's doing well, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. He's fine to go home once he awakes." The kind doctor reassures us. She's very pretty and one of Grace's friends I believe. Her name is Meghan and she has long, curly, brunette hair and ice blue eyes. She smiles at us, then exits our room. I turn to Christian, who has not left Ted's bedside since.

"What is it, Christian?" I ask, like he is an injured animal. He looks devastated, watching our snoozing little Ted.

"I just… how bad is his burn?" He half-whispers. Oh, Fifty. My heart constricts.

"Second degree. I know you're upset Christian, and I understand why, but do not take this out on yourself. Grace told us that it was completely her fault, but I still believe it was an accident. She left the iron unattended and it fell on Teddy's foot. It wasn't on purpose." I try my best to convince him and I see him slightly relax.

"You look exhausted, Ana." I raise a brow at him.

"Growing a human isn't tiring at all, Mr. Grey." I sass to him and he smirks. Teddy begins to stir and Christian and I snap our heads in his direction.

"Mommy, Daddy?" He whimpers, his eyes half open. My Teddy. Christian immediately runs over and strokes Teddy's hair.

"Hey little man! How do you feel?" Christian's eyes are frantically running over Teddy, searching for answers.

"boo boo." Teddy points to his foot and frowns.

"It'll be all healed up soon. I hear Mommy and Grandma are the best at healing up boo boos! Mommy healed the worst boo boo daddy ever had!" Hearing Christian's words constricts my heart. Tears prick my eyes as I watch this interaction between my son and my husband. Christian turns to look at me and so does Ted. Teddy's eyes are as big as quarters and Christian is grinning at me.

"Where your boo boo, Daddy? Mommy fix it?" Teddy questions Christian and Christian beams at him.

"My worst boo boo was my heart, but Mommy fixed it all up." I tear slides down my face and i wipe it away quickly, trying to stay strong for my Teddy.

"We can go home, fix your boo boo, and eat some dinner with Mrs. Taylor." I explain to Teddy and he grins.

"Otay." He says and throws the cover off.

"Not so fast, Ted! Let Daddy carry you." Christian lifts him up from the bed and Teddy wraps his arms and legs around Christian.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy. Sorry for everything." Christian whispers into his ear and I dash away my tears again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once we reach the Audi outside, I'm pleased to see that Taylor has moved the car seat. I strap Ted in and slide in next to him. The car ride back to the big house is mainly filled with Teddy telling us about his adventures at Grandma's and Ted's favorite toddler songs on repeat. I've heard 'The Wheels On The Bus' so many times I think I've been ran over by the bus.

Upon reaching the big house, Mrs. Taylor has prepared Christian and Teddy's favorite dinner side. Macaroni and cheese. Cavatelli al ragu d'anatra is the main course for Christian and I and a side of asparagus for me. We all sit at the dinner table, eating in a comfortable silence as a family. Once Ted is finished, Christian tells him it's time for a bath. Teddy whines, but eventually gives in, and Christian carries him upstairs to the bathtub, so I'm left downstairs by myself. I'm staring out at the sound, absolutely engulfed in the sunset when the doorbell startles me out of my daydream. I walk over to the door and a delivery man is standing outside, looking quite bored and tired. I grin from ear to ear, knowing this is another Christian surprise. I can hear him and Teddy giggling upstairs and sloshing water everywhere. This is bliss.

"Delivery for Mrs. Grey." The delivery man says, stifling a yawn. I nod and sign my name and take my package to the table. I think about waiting for Christian, but my curiosity is piqued. I open the box to find the most beautiful 12 long stemmed pink roses I have ever seen. I marvel in their beauty. They're perfect and even more because they must be from my husband. They smell heavenly, too. I pull them out of the box and place them all in a white vase. They make a lovely new centerpiece for our dining table. Oh, my sweet husband. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I turn to see my oh so sweet husband and my towel wrapped Teddy coming towards me. Ted looks so adorable in his hooded puppy towel.

"We wanted to kiss mommy goodnight." Christian explains and Ted puckers his lips.

"Mwah!" I exclaim as I give my baby boy a huge goodnight kiss and he giggles. Christian is giggling, too, and then he eyes the roses on the table.

"When did you get those?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Just a few minutes ago. I love you and your surprises, Daddy." I bat my lashes at him and kiss his cheek, but he looks completely dumbfounded.

"Ana… I didn't order those." He furrows his brow and I do, too.

"Maybe they're from Ray or Grace?" I confess and walk over to the package. I dig around for a note and find a yellow sticky note inside. My eyes scan over the neat cursive writing.

 _"I am deeply sorry for how I acted earlier. These roses resemble your pure beauty and grace. Let us try another meeting."_ I am immediately confused and glance at Christian who is watching me closely. I read the last line and I nearly drop the note on the floor.

" _With much love, Boyce Fox."_


	8. Chapter 8

I cannot believe my eyes. He's asking for another meeting?! Or is he asking me on a date? He said I beautiful?! I feel Christian's eye burning into me as I re-read the note over and over. This is not going to go over well with Fifty.

"Who are they from, Ana?" He gently whispers, knowing that our son is still here with us and in his arms. I shake my head at him.

"No one, Christian. They're just from Kate." I must lie to him now. Once Teddy is upstairs, I'll tell him the truth.

"I think it's Teddy's bed time." I say, effectively distracting Christian from the situation.

"You're right, Mommy." Teddy yawns and cuddles into Christian's chest. It's amazing how much they resemble each other. I look down at Ted's injured foot. The burn isn't that bad, but the stitches are my worst concern. They seem to look clean.

"Goodnight, Teddy!" I wave to him and he giggles and waves back as Christian carries him up the stairs.

Once they're out of sight, I sink down onto the couch and put my head in my hands. Does Boyce not get my hint? I must be sitting in this position for a while because soon Christian joins me by standing in front of me.

"Who were the flowers really from?" He coaxes me. I can't lie to him, but I have to protect my business.

"Just someone from an earlier meeting. He said thank you for meeting with me and he hopes that we get to talk about publishing his story more." There. I found the middle ground, but Christian stiffens and his eyes harden.

"Those flowers are from another man?" Christian eyes me, hurt and anger fighting for a spot in his eyes. I nod, knotting my fingers up in my lap and hang my head.

"Are they really from a client or someone else?" He chokes out the words. My head snaps up to meet the match-winning hurt in his eyes. I gape at him and scowl. How could he ever possibly think that I would cheat on him?

"If you are implying that I am cheating on you Christian-" He cuts me off.

"You're right, that was incredibly stupid of me to say. I'm so sorry, Ana." He runs his hands through his hair and I fold my arms over my chest, sighing.

"I just don't want you interfering with my job, Christian. They're from my client and he just wanted to thank me. If they bother you, we can throw them out." My subconscious scowls at me and purses her lips. "You didn't tell him about the beauty and grace part." I push her down immediately.

"Do you like them?" I gaze at him and am lost for a second. He looks so hot. Confused, worried, hot, and... smirking?

"Enjoying the view, Mrs. Grey?" I'm lost in a fit of giggles with him. I nod and relax myself on the couch, feeling Blip Two move with me. I bite my lip and move my head side to side, gawking at Christian.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, you are as ever delectable." He crawls over top of me and I end up underneath him, lying on my back. His chest hair is poking out of the V of his navy blue button-up. I lean up and kiss it and he grins.

I start undoing the buttons on his shirt when I hear shrieks coming from upstairs. Christian and I immediately still and he jumps off the couch in record time and takes off for the stairs. It takes me a little more time, but I'm following behind Christian. When I reach Ted's room, Christian already has him in his arms and is calming him, bouncing him slightly.

"Shhh... it's all right Teddy. You're okay buddy." Christian whispers into his ear and I catch sight of a few tears threatening to fall in Christian's eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ted whales and I walk briskly to my baby boy. Christian hands him to me and I realize that Christian is crying, too. My heart hurts for my Fifty. Today is such a rough day for him. Teddy has been burned and is now having nightmares, just like Christian. Christian leaves the room and I'm left cuddling my crying boy to my chest. I feel Blip Two begin to kick and I jump.

"Teddy! Your baby sister is saying 'Hi'!" I exclaim and he suddenly stops his crying. He looks down to my belly and I sit him on the floor and sit across from him.

"Sissy!" Teddy beams and splays his tiny hand across my belly. I guide it to where Blip is being active and right on cue, she kicks again. Teddy's eyes light up and he covers my belly in kisses.

"Aww, Teddy. That is so sweet of you. I think she loves you very much." I grin at him and he climbs back into my arms. I'm careful to not hit his injured foot on anything and it seems that Christian has done a great job at bandaging it up. Ted yawns and I kiss his chubby cheek.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" He nods and I place him in his bed, turning his star shining night light on.

"Night night, Teddy bear." I tuck him in, kiss his hair, and tip-toe out of his room. I glance at him just before shutting the door and he seems to be okay.

OOOOOOO

I walk into the bedroom and Christian is out on our balcony, looking out over the quiet sound.

"Knock knock." I say, cautious of his mood. He sighs and turns to me and I see the glass of brandy in his hand.

"Christian, stop. You're nothing like he ever was. Children have nightmares. I have nightmares!" I try my best to explain and calm him, but he seems to be too far in his own thoughts to listen. He stares at me with a bleak expression before shaking his head and sighing.

"I have work to do, Anastasia." He tosses back the rest of the glass and I watch, motionless as he walks back into our room and disappears into the hallway. I shake my head slowly. I always knew Christian would be challenging. I head back into the room, deciding a soak in the bath sounds perfect. I fill up the tub with water and pour in some jasmine scent. The bubbles look so inviting and I can't wait to get in. I quickly rid of my clothes and sink into the warm water. It soothes me immediately and I allow myself to relax. My mind wanders over to everything that has happened today. Boyce Fox, Teddy's injury, Boyce's flowers, and now Christian's sulking. Life can be so complicated. How will our life be different when Blip two is here and when will we pick her name? I start to ponder through some names in my mind and before I know it, the warm water and silence soothe me into a slumber.

OOOOOOOO

"ANA!" Christian's shouting wakes me and I start to shiver. I must've fallen asleep in the tub. I look at my hands and they're extremely pruney and the water is a lot cooler now.

"ANA!" Christian sounds so exasperated and he's frantically running around our room.

"I'm in here, Christian." I shout back and he comes busting through the door, his face floods with relief.

"There you are." He murmurs, breathing out.

"I must've fallen asleep in here." I mumble back to him, letting the water begin to drain. I stand up and he hands me a warm towel from the towel warmer.

"That is very dangerous, Mrs. Grey." He gives me a stern look and I cock my eyebrow.

"It's like two feet of water, Christian. I'm okay and alive." I briskly dry myself off and regard Christian warily. I must address the elephant in the room.

"Why were you drinking brandy?" I quiz him, wrapping the towel around me for protection.

"That doesn't matter, Ana. Come. You're tired." He holds out his hand and I continue to gaze at him, waiting for an answer. He takes his hands and runs them through his hair and lets out a breath.

"When you've been caught making love with your wife by a personal assistant, your son has been hospitalized and is having nightmares, just like… me, and your wife is receiving flowers from someone else, it's quite the load to deal with, don't you think?"

"Christian, I told you, accidents will happen. Teddy is going to get injured in his life. He's a boy… it's kind of what they do. I also told you that he's going to have nightmares. Everyone does, not just you, and those flowers shouldn't even be of concern to you." He nods slightly and drops his head.

"I just wish I could keep you two from all the bad things in life. I want to protect you from everything." He whispers and when his gaze meets mine, I'm left staring into sorrowful gray eyes.

"Let's go to bed." I mumble after a few seconds of silence. He nods at me and I follow him out of the bathroom into our bedroom. I go to our dresser and pull out one of Christian's Harvard T-shirts and shrug it on. He puts on his pajama bottoms and we both climb into bed. He pulls he to his chest so that we are spooning.

"You know, we still don't have a name picked out for Blip." I whisper in the dark and I feel Christian's hands roam my belly.

"What about Emily?" He suggest and I scrunch my nose.

"Nope. That's too common." I answer back and he chuckles.

"Will our child be uncommon?"

"If she's anything like you, then yes." We both giggle.

"I like the name Olivia." It's Christian's turn to scrunch his nose.

"There's an annoying employee at my office with that name." Oh yeah. Olivia. I laugh and sigh.

"Gianna?" I ask him, offering another name.

"That sounds like Gia." He groans, yawning, and I know that he's tired.

"How about sleep?" I ask him and he giggles.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." I smile and he kisses the back of my head.

"Goodnight, honey." He whispers in my ear and I grin.

"Goodnight, baby." I whisper back and drift off into a deep sleep, dreaming of a little boy named Teddy, a mommy named Ana, a daddy named Christian, and a little girl named Phoebe building the biggest sandcastle possible on the sunniest beach.

OOOOOOOO

Christian's alarm wakes me and I groan.

"Fifteen more minutes." I moan and Christian kisses my forehead.

"I have an early meeting, darling. Sleep. You have about two more hours." I grin and slump back into my pillow. Christian turns to leave and I jump, trying to catch his attention.

"Wait!" Christian turns, amused by my state, no doubt.

"Do you remember when you asked about the name Phoebe?"

"Yes. We both liked it." I smile and run my hand over my intruding belly.

"I think that's Blip two's name." Christian grins and walks back over to me, kneels and kisses my belly.

"Well, Phoebe it is, then." He smiles up at me and I grin back, yawning.

"Sleep, Mrs. Grey." He turns, but I catch his tie in my hand. He turns back, smirking at me.

"Kiss me." I demand and he gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. He rubs his nose on mine and I smile. I so wish he didn't have to leave me today.

"Goodbye, baby." I tell him before he finally turns to leave again.

"Have a good day today, baby." He answers back to me and he disappears from my view. I fall back onto my pillow and close my eyes, filled with glee that I get two more hours.

OOOOOOOOO

"Be good for Mrs. Taylor, okay Ted?" I babble to Ted and he swats me away, too interested in his cartoon.

"You've got everything, Gail?" I ask her and she nods enthusiastically.

"We'll be fine here, Ana. Have a good day at work. I've packed you a lunch." She hands me my Kate Spade canvas colored lunch bag. I take it and thank her, finding Sawyer on my way out the door. Today, I'm wearing my white maternity pencil skirt with stockings, and a pale pink flowy blouse with my strappy matching Louboutin pumps. My hair is flowing around my shoulders and I have some lip gloss on.

We pull up outside Grey Publishing and I check my watch. I have about ten minutes before I must be inside. I decide that I'd like to take a walk around the block. I tell Sawyer and he grimaces.

"Mrs. Grey, I must insist that I come with you." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Fine. But don't follow me. You can sit in the coffee shop. I won't leave your sight." He sighs and we both get out of the car. It's a beautiful day today in Seattle and I'm excited to get to take a small stroll down the sidewalk. Sawyer enters into the coffee shop and I begin my stroll. I see tons of children out with their parents, birds are chirping, cars are honking, but somehow, I find it all so peaceful. I see someone approaching me from the corner of my eye.

"I knew pink was your favorite color." A voice murmurs behind me and I turn quickly to see who the mysterious person is. Holy shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update! Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means so much. To the people who may be concerned that this is a cheating story, I do not want to make this a cheating story! I want Ana and Christian to stay happily in love and married and I love writing romance scenes and such. 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Whit**

"Mr. Fox." I jump and gape at him. I'm barely able to squeeze out the words. My voice is raspy and breathy.

"Anastasia, you do look lovely in rose. A fine sight to behold, indeed." He eyes me up and down, making "mm" noises.

"No. Stop!" His eyes snap up to meet mine and I'm livid, raging with anger.

"Why, Miss Steele, why are you upset? Can't take a compliment?" The anger is bubbling up so quickly I think I'll spew.

"No, Boyce, I can take compliments. Compliments from my husband!" I throw up my hand displaying my wedding rings.

"Stop following me, sending me notes, sending me flowers. Stop it all right now because there is no business between us anymore." I throw my hands up, exasperated and I turn around to see Sawyer rushing towards me. I storm off in Sawyer's direction and I hear Boyce call back to me.

"One day, you'll want me and my work, Miss Steele." I stop and slowly, I turn to him.

"I don't know if you heard me the first five times I've told you, but I'm HAPPILY married and IN LOVE with someone, who just so happens to be Christian Grey. So you need to fuck off, asshole!" I scream in his face, surprised by my outburst, and by the look on his face, he is, too.

"I can't help that you're a fine piece of work." That's it. Before I know it, I've slapped him hard across his face and my wedding rings have left some marks on his cheek. Good. My inner bitch is smiling and prancing around.

"What the hell?!" He hisses as I meet up with Sawyer and I keep storming.

"Mrs. Grey." He calls after me and I yell back.

"I want to go home, Sawyer." I grunt under my breath and he follows behind me.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

I climb into the back of the Audi and hear "Your Love is King" playing inside my purse. I roll my eyes, knowing Sawyer must've told him.

"Anastasia." Christian says, softly.

"Listen, Christian. I don't know what Sawyer told you, but I'm okay and I'm going home. I'm tired and I want to be left alone for a while." I hand up on Christian and start to cry. I weep silently in the back as Sawyer drives us home.

OOOOOOOO

"Mommy!" Teddy squeals and comes running to me. Some mascara is running down my cheeks and I quickly try to wipe it off.

"Hello, baby boy! Mommy is very tired, she's going to go take a nap. Do you want to take one with her?" I notice it's nearly his nap time and Gail is sitting on the couch, watching mine and Teddy's interaction.

"Nap?" Teddy furrows his brow and I look to Gail, picking up Ted.

"I think we'll take a nap. If Christian comes home, tell him we're upstairs."

"I will do, Mrs. Grey. What would like for dinner?"

"Chicken pot pie sounds wonderful right about now." I smile and she kindly smiles back.

"Coming up!" She heads towards the kitchen and I carry Ted in my arms up the stairs. We cross the threshold to the bedroom and I place Ted on the floor, gently.

"Mommy has to get your pajamas, okay. Stay here, Teddy." He nods hastily and I make my way to his room. Entering his room, I dig through his drawers and find a set of his pajamas and rush back into our bedroom. I walk through the door and find Teddy who holds up a white object.

"Mommy, a toy!" I gasp in horror and rush to get the "toy" from Teddy. Holy shit he's found my vibrator!

"No, Ted. That's not your toy." I take it from him and he pouts.

"Let's go to sleep." I say, trying to change his mood after disposing of the vibrator. He climbs in the bed and I come in after him, snuggling him to my chest.

"Have a good nap, Teddy bear." He yawns and I yawn back. One kiss to his forehead and I curl up, falling asleep on Christian's side of the bed.

OOOOOOOOOO

I feel someone slide into bed with me and I groan. I know exactly who it is when they wrap their arms around me.

"Baby." Is all I can get out and my voice is raspy.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. Go back to sleep." He whispers in my ear and kisses the back of my head. Christian, Teddy, and I are all spooned together in the bed and it is perfect bliss.

OOOOOOOO

I awake to the gentle Seattle breeze blowing the sheets around. I open my eyes and find Teddy and Christian have disappeared. I rise quickly, searching frantically for them, until I see Christian sitting on the balcony outside. I get out of bed quietly and slip on a cute pair of black thongs under Christian's GEH T-shirt. I walk out onto the balcony, running my hand over Phoebe. Christian is sitting in his chair, staring out, watching the boats sail up and down the sound. He looks delicious as ever in his white button up and black khakis. He's drinking again, but just red wine, his normal. I wrap my arms around his neck and he relaxes under my arms.

"Hello sleepy head." He says, kissing the top of my hand and I unwrap my arms. He grabs my hand and pulls me to sit in his lap. I straddle him, letting my legs dangle from the holes on the chair. Christian's shirt rides up and my behind is exposed to the sound of Seattle.

"Christian, my ass is showing." I whisper in his ear, giggling.

"What should we do about that, Mrs. Grey?" He whispers back, cupping my ass with both hands and planting wet kisses on my neck. I begin to moan and move my head over so he can have more access to my neck. I run my fingers through his hair and tug. He groans into my neck. I become aware of what we're doing and I gasp, sitting up straight in Christian's lap, staring into surprised gray eyes.

"What is it, Ana?" He cocks an eyebrow at me, fondling my ass.

"Everyone on the sound will see us!" I exclaim and he chuckles.

"I'd never let them see you." I blush and wriggle my hips onto him and he gasps.

"You're going to unman me. Do you want me to take you here?"

"Yes." I whisper, shyly and before I know it, I backed against the balcony railing and Christian has dropped to his knees, ridding me of my panties. I dangle my hair over the side of the balcony as he kisses my thighs.

"Turn around and bend over." Christian whispers in my sex and I moan. I turn and grab onto the railing and Christian runs his finger up my slit and hums in appreciation.

"You stay wet for me, Ana." He kisses my clitoris and inserts two fingers into me. I arch my back and moan, relishing in Christian's skilled fingers. I move back to meet his rhythm. I feel myself tightening around him and gasps.

"Ana, come for me, baby." He groans and on cue, I release, moaning his name. This orgasm seems to go on and on as I feel my liquid drop down my leg.

"Christ, Ana." Christian sounds shocked and I stand up and whirl around to face him, embarrassed that I've came so much. He looks confused and is smirking.

"What is it?" He looks up at me and I blush a light pink.

"Christian... there's... I..." I'm too embarrassed to finish my sentence. Christian chuckles and I scowl at him.

"Turn around baby." He whispers into my ear and my scowl deepens.

"You're so kinky." I roll my eyes and turn around slowly, squeezing my eyes shut. I feel Christian's tongue glide up my leg, collecting the liquid that has slid down it.

"Mighty fine, Mrs. Grey." He says with pride in his voice.

Light pink dusts my cheeks again and before I know it, Christian has unzipped his zipper and is inserting himself into me. Oh, it's heavenly.

"God, Ana, I don't think you've ever been so wet." Christians groans and begins to move, slamming me into the balcony railing. I begin to push back into his rhythm and he moans. He gives me a sharp slap to my ass and I lurch forward, holding onto the rail with a firm grasp. Christian is pumping into me and I feel him swelling and myself building.

"Christian!" I exclaim as he let's go and shouts my name into my back. He stills inside me and I push back onto him, letting him know I haven't came yet.

"I know, baby." Christian whispers into my back and begins to slam into me again. It only takes a few more thrusts and I'm sent spiraling into heaven again.

"Jesus, Ana!" Christian moans and he picks me up, carrying me to our bedroom. I kiss his chest, cuddling into him.

"I love you." I whisper and he beams down at me.

"And I you, Ana."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gail's pot pie is always one of my favorites. So is dinner with my family. Phoebe has been somersaulting in my stomach since Christian and I had our little rendezvous on the balcony.

"How was work today, Daddy?" This is a question we ask each other often. It's important to me that Christian is happy at home and at work.

"It was quite dull, honestly. I had my meeting with Andrea." He shrugs and smirks. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Of course, I had to come home a little early." I give him a small half-smile and take a sip of my water, desperately wanting some of Christian's wine.

"The answer is no, Ana." He glares at me and I frown, placing my hand over Phoebe.

"I also wanted to tell you, I have a business meeting in New York this weekend and I'd like you to come with me. We can bring Teddy, too if you want." I'm momentarily lost, but New York with Christian and Teddy sounds like a dream come true.

"It's a short notice, but I think we'll manage, Mr. Grey. I'd love to see New York with you." I grin at him through forkfuls of my pot pie and he does the same, occasionally pausing to wipe Ted's face with a napkin.

"We can see the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty!" I announce and Christian nods.

"I was also thinking of watching a Broadway show and possibly a carriage ride?" I can't contain my glee. I squeal and get up from my chair, rushing to Christian. He gets up to meet me and he lifts me fractionally to spin me around.

"For you, Mrs. Grey, heart and flowers. Always." He kisses my nose before setting me down. I feel little hands pulling on my leggings that I changed into just before dinner. Ted is holding his arms up for us to hold him, too, and I pick him up, Christian and I spinning with him, all of us in a fit of giggles. The way a happy family should always be.

OOOOOOOO

After I read "Oh, The Places You'll Go" To Teddy three times, he's finally fast asleep. I turn on his star shining night light and tip-toe out of his room, quietly shutting his door as I walk out. I hear soft notes of a familiar song playing downstairs. Christian must be at the piano. I grin and walk down the steps. When he comes into view, I smile. He's playing a song that he loves to sing to me called, "Wherever You Will Go." I reach the bottom of the steps and pad over to sit next to him at the piano bench. He smirks at me, but continues to play soft notes. I let them wrap me up and I drift off with the sweet melody. When Christian finishes playing, he grabs my hand and stands up. I peer up at him, perplexed.

"Dance with me." He suggests and I stand up, but furrow my brow.

"We don't have any music." I mumble. Christian wraps his arms around me and I follow his slow, but steady pace.

"Just dance to the rhythm of our heart beats." I smile, sweetly, and lay my head on Christian's shoulder. He holds me close to him and I follow every step. He gives me such confidence in myself and I don't have to be shy with him. We cover the living room and soon end up in the dining room. We sway and I stare up into Christian's gray eyes as the stars and moon illuminate us. The moonlight in his eyes is absolutely breathtaking.

"You look so beautiful, Ana." Christian comments, kissing my forehead. I beam up at him.

"So do you, Mr. Grey. I can see the moonlight in your eyes." I add and he presses his forehead against mine.

"I see everything in your eyes, Anastasia. The stars, the sun, my family, my future. I see it all, in those baby blues of yours."

"Oh, Christian. I love you so much." I leave a little kiss on the tip of his nose and he squeezes my hand. We continue, moving, to absolutely no music at all, but somehow, it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. How is it possible that I have won such a prize? All too soon, he releases me, and I know it's time for us to go to bed.

"Let me make love to you, Ana." Christians whispers in my ear, planting a light kiss on my earlobe. Desire unfolds in my belly and I desperately want to feel his closeness.

"Yes." I say, a breathy moan and Christian sweeps me off my feet and carries me up the stairs to our bedroom. Every time I think that I could not be happier, Christian proves me wrong. Life will never be boring with him and I love it that way. I love every single shade of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I realized that Christian wasn't near enough worried about Ana as he would normally be! I changed that in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy. ~Whit**

We bask in the afterglow of our love making and the stream of moonlight coming through our sheer curtains. Christian is rubbing my back and I'm wrapped up in his secure arms, resting my head on his shoulder. I run my hands through his hair, watching how the moonlight reflects in his copper locks. All is right in our world, right here, right now. I think over all the problems I've run into lately. My mind begins to wander over how Boyce Fox has been lately. He's so invasive and disrespectful! As I recall the past events, I realize something that stops my thoughts and I gasp loudly, throwing my hand over my mouth. Christian raises his eyebrows, absolutely perplexed at my sudden reaction.

"Is something wrong, Ana?" Christian's eyes are such a cloudy gray in this lighting, I get lost in them. Panic begins to take them over.

"Ana! What is wrong?" He's risen up now and I'm completely frozen.

"Christian… I…" I can't seem to get my words out.

"Tell me." Christian says, still bewildered as ever and I take a deep breath.

"Boyce… he knew my maiden name. He knew what time I was supposed to be at work. He knew.. Oh my god." I am completely horrified. How does Boyce know so much about me? Christian's breathing gets heavier and he's rigid. His gray eyes are wide with raging anger.

"What else, Ana? What else does he know about you?" He growls through clenched teeth.

"He knows where we live." I squeeze the words out, but they're just a whisper. Christian's mouth sets into a tight line as he jumps out of bed, throwing some gray sweatpants on. I raise up and wrap the duvet around my breasts.

"Where are you going?" I utter and he glares at me.

"Why haven't you told me all of this, Anastasia?!" Christian half-shouts at me and I shudder, tears filling my eyes. My subconscious is shaking her head in agreement, scowling at me.

"I guess it just never… crossed my mind… I've been so caught up with-" I'm rambling, but Christian will hear none of it.

"Your safety is my number one priority. We promised to communicate." He's running his hands through his hair and pacing the room. His face is a mixture of anger, shock, and disappointment. He's right; I should've told him. Maybe I wouldn't have had to face him again after the roses.

"He said I was 'a fine piece of work'." I hang my head, tears filling my eyes, threatening to spill. When I peer up at Christian, I can see how livid he is, and he's stopped his pacing. He closes his eyes, as if in pain, and walks out of the room.

"Please don't be mad at me." I whisper and the dam bursts. I weep into my hands. How could I have been so oblivious to what was happening around me? Slowly, Christian's body fills the frame and he sighs.

"Please." I'm begging. He runs his hands through his hair again and shakes his head.

"I'm going to call Welch." He mumbles and disappears again. I continue to weep, silently. I glance over at the alarm clock. It's ten thirty and I don't think I have ever felt this tired. I don't really know how angry Christian is with me, but I feel he won't want to sleep with me when he returns. I sniffle and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and get up, struggling a little. I place my hand over my belly and bend over to pick up an old white T-shirt that Christian has left on the floor. At least his T-shirt will keep me company. I grab some La Perla rose colored mid-rise lace back briefs and slip them on under my T-shirt. I walk, hanging my head and crossing my arms across my chest, through our great room. I open the door to the guest room adjacent to Phoebe's nursery and climb into the queen size bed. The frame is a dark wood and there are a few black accents. The bed faces a large flat screen TV that is mounted to the wall. Christian never watches TV and I miss watching it sometimes. I deicide to turn it on, finding an interesting show called, "House Hunters". I snuggle into the silk white duvet and clutch a pillow, pretending it is Christian. I doze off into a cold, dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

I wake, momentarily disoriented at where I am. Oh yes, the spare bedroom. I feel Phoebe moving around in my tummy and realize that that is what woke me up, and that I am nearly freezing. I'm also thirsty and a glass of ice water sounds like heaven. I get out of the bed and notice that the door is open. _How odd._ I closed it when I came in?

I make my way down the hall and into the kitchen, finding a small glass and pouring some ice and water into it. I stare out our picture-frame window at all the stars twinkling on the water of the sound. It's mesmerizing. I gulp down my water and hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turn around and see Gail in her night gown.

"Hi, Gail." I mutter, embarrassed at how little I have on.

"Ana, dear, you startled me." She giggles and I kindly smile at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just thirsty. I'm on my way back to bed." I place my glass in the sink and she grins at me, but she looks uncertain.

"Is there anything else you need, dear?" She quizzes me,

"Actually, could I have an extra duvet?" Gail furrows her brow and looks puzzled.

"Yes. Let me get it for you." She exits the kitchen and returns a few moments later, carrying a chocolate colored, cotton duvet. She hands it to me and I thank her. I make my way up the stairs, eventually making it to the top. I pass mine and Christian's bedroom and quietly open the door. Peeking inside, I realize that Christian is fast asleep and I sigh. He looks so peaceful. I quietly walk in and make my way over to his side of the bed. I bend down, plant a feather-light kiss on his forehead and smile at him.

"I still love you, Mr. Grey." I whisper and he stirs, but doesn't wake up. I feel tears forming in my eyes again, so I turn to walk out of the room.

"Stay with me." Christian mumbles and turns over.

"Christian?" I whisper, hoping he is awake and wants me back in bed with him. He doesn't answer and the tears slip down my face.

"Goodnight, Christian." I mutter as I turn and walk out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible, and making my way to the spare bedroom. I cuddle back into the white silk duvet and lay the brown one over top of it. I close my eyes again, wishing for Christian to be in a good mood when I awake.

OOOOOOOOO

A loud crackle of thunder awakes me. I open one eye and peek out the window. Lightning flashes across the gloomy, ash sky and my mood plummets. I roll over and check my phone to see that I have approximately an hour and a half before work. I hop out of bed and make my way to mine and Christian's room. Opening the door, I realize that Christian is not in bed and his sweatpants are discarded on the floor. I frown, but continue to make my way to the bathroom. I pray that a hot shower will lift my spirits.

I undress, turn on the steamy water and step in. Oh, that feels amazing. The hot water cascades down my breasts and over my broad belly. I grab a washcloth and squirt some jasmine scented body wash onto it. I rub down my body and breathe in the heavenly scent. Once I'm finished, I rinse off the lather and begin to scrub my hair with some Chanel shampoo. The water is relaxing me as I massage my head. I feel Phoebe kicking, so I look down to my belly and grin.

"Good morning, sweet girl. Do you love hot showers, too?" She moves around some more and I giggle. The feeling is indescribable. I rinse out the shampoo and start massaging some conditioner in my hair. I start to think that Christian may have left for work already. Did he say goodbye and I just don't remember it? Did he kiss me goodbye? Is he still mad at me? I sigh and begin to rinse off the conditioner lather. Maybe he is downstairs eating. I cross my fingers and turn off the water. Surely, since he's woken up this morning he would be in a better mood. I wrap a towel around myself and head to the bedroom to get dressed.

I shimmy on my black lace briefs and matching bra. I begin to search through my closet, looking for an outfit that is suitable for the rain, but professional. I find some black slacks and a cute tan and black spotted silk button-up. I throw them on and dig out a dark yellow cardigan, rolling the sleeves up a fraction.. I decide that flats would be more suitable for today, so I slip on my black flats. I walk over to my jewelry box and pick out a black chunky necklace. My ensemble is complete. I head into the bathroom and put my hair up into a ponytail. I apply some mascara and eyeliner. I stand back to look in the mirror. I adjust my necklace and smile. Professional and pregnant is difficult to pull off, but I think I did it well today. I grab my toothbrush from the holder and squirt some toothpaste onto the bristles. I begin to brush my teeth, knowing that this is a habit I have picked up from Christian.

OOOOOO

"Is Christian here?" I ask Gail and she looks up at me, apologetic.

"He left a few hours ago. He took Teddy to Grace's house this morning. He said he would be home at around three." I glance at the floor and frown. This is all my fault. I should've told him.

"Thank you, Gail. I'll have some pancakes today." Gail gives me a half smile and busies herself in the kitchen. I unlock my phone and send Christian a text.

" _Have a good day today, dear. X Ana._ "

A few minutes pass and there's nothing from him. I hang my head in my hands and sigh. When will this end? A few more minutes go by and I hear a ping. My spirits lift, only to be shot down. It's a text from Kate.

" _Hey, Steele! I need some advice from the best mommy out there!_ " I grin at the text and decide to call Kate after breakfast. Gail places my pancakes in front of me and I dig in. Listening to the loud thunder crackling outside and watching the lightning light up the sky of Seattle. My phone pings again.

" _Will do. Please be careful. I love you. X Christian._ " A grin splits my face in two and I finish eating my pancakes. Maybe we will be okay after all. I make a mental note to talk this over with Christian today when he returns home. I grab a large, GEH umbrella and make my way to the door, with Sawyer following my trail. When we get into the garage, I notice the SUV is gone.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, it looks like we'll be taking your R8 today." I beam again and squeal. A part of me wonders if Christian did this on purpose, as an apology. I decide to text him.

"Did you leave the R8 for me today?" A few seconds later, he replies.

"Yes, I did. Do not drive in this weather." I roll my eyes and chuckle as Sawyer opens my car door for me. I step in, close the umbrella, and reply to Christian.

"Sawyer is driving. Thank you for the surprise. X"

"One more thing…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Talk when we get home? X"

"Of course. Have a good day, Mrs. Grey. XX" I grin and my spirits lift to a whole new level.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter isn't very well and I am so sorry. I'm not feeling the best and the flu has been going around for weeks. I did want to update a little though, so this is more of a filler chapter for Ana and Christian's date night. Like I said, it is not the best, so please don't drag me to filth for it. Thank you for reading! ~Whit**

I sit through another uneventful day of work. I run through my schedule with Hannah, making sure I leave about five days open for our trip to New York. I can hardly contain my excitement! I grab my briefcase and head out to find Sawyer.

"I'm ready, Sawyer."

"Very well. Let's go, Mrs. Grey." He grabs my umbrella. It's been raining all day, but the thunderstorm passed around lunch time. We step out into the rain and Sawyer opens the door of the R8. I slide in the back, placing my briefcase on the floor. I start to buckle my seatbelt when I notice some movement from in the corner of my eye.

"You leave me to sleep by myself and now you don't want to sit by me." I nearly scream and jump out of the car. I look up and my eyes meet a steel gray gaze in the mirror. Oh, it's just Christian sitting in the driver's seat. How did I not notice him before? I giggle and he's pouting. That look is breathtaking.

"You wound me, Mrs. Grey." I beam at him, still staring into his eyes through the mirror. I lean forward in my seat and whisper into his ear.

"I'm coming, Mr. Grey." He smirks and gets out of the car. He meets me at the passenger side and opens my door for me. I slide in, buckling my seatbelt, while he makes his way back to the driver's side. I momentarily wonder where Sawyer and Taylor are, so I begin to search around for them as Christian climbs into the car.

"Sawyer and Taylor are taking the SUV back." He explains, somehow reading my thoughts.

"What about us? Won't we need security?" I stare at him, dumbfounded, and he grins at me.

"Mrs. Grey, I'll be all the protection you need." He whispers in my ear, sending delicious tingles down my spine and awakening my libido. He's playfully romantic today, one of my favorite sides of Fifty.

"I have an evening full of surprises for you, Ana, but first, do you forgive me?" He looks so sincere and is searching my face for any clues. I should be the one apologizing.

"Christian, you didn't do anything wrong. I've been so hormonal lately and I just… sometimes I don't pay attention to everything. Yes, yes I do forgive you." His face lights up and I give him a chaste kiss.

"Did you remember that you turned seven months pregnant today?" I place my hand over my bump and so does Christian. We both watch in astonishment as Phoebe comes to life under our hands. She's squirming and Christian and I can't hide our huge smiles.

"Wow." Christian mumbles and I place my hand over his.

"She's already got you wrapped around your finger, Daddy." I giggle and he beams. Christian is already completely smitten with her. He leans down, pulling my shirt up to reveal my expanding bump. Watching him being so gentle is so heartwarming. He peppers my bump with a few light kisses and mumbles to Phoebe.

"You're getting so big, princess. Daddy loves you more and more every day. I can't wait to hold you." A few tears swell in my eyes, but I dash them away quickly. Christian puts my shirt back into place and grins up at me.

"Now, to take care of my queen." Christian turns back to me and holds my hand, running his thumb over mine. He brings my hand to his mouth and plants a wet kiss on the back of it. I smile, shyly at him and bat my lashes.

"Why, Mr. Grey, is there anything that your queen could do for her king?" I try to feign off a cute, innocent girl, and I think it works. Christian groans and smirks at me.

"Soon, but right now, he just wants to take her out." Christian's voice is so seductive and I think I just might climb onto his lap in this car.

"Well, what is our first surprise?" My curiosity is piqued and I have no idea what he has planned.

"First, Mrs. Grey, for you. He reaches into the backseat and grabs a long, rectangular black box labeled 'Roseshire'. I gape at the box and I jerk my head up to meet Christian's smiling face.

"These can replace the cheap pink ones on our dining room table." I giggle and he hands me the box. It's fairly light and beautifully crafted. I grin and lift the lid, squealing with glee. Twelve of the most beautiful dark, blood red roses come into my view. I softly stroke one of the petals; it's like velvet. The aroma is so strong, but so sweet. Christian is, as ever, over the top.

"Do you like them?" Christian is watching me, stroking the petals and I give him the biggest smile I can manage.

"Oh, Christian… they're so lovely. I love them! Thank you!" I throw my arms around him the best I can since I'm restricted by my seatbelt. He kisses my cheek and soon, we are driving off into Seattle. I take a moment to take in Christian's stunning features. His strong jaw, light stubble, his sculpted mouth. All of him is pure perfection. He looks so dashing in his pale blue button down and dark gray suit. I notice he's also wearing that tie. My favorite one.

"Where are we going?" I wander out loud and Christian half-smiles and shakes his head.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I giggle and he follows.

"So, you're a magician now?" He glances at me, smiling.

"I do believe you are the magician here, Mrs. Grey. You've put me under a spell." I give him a closed-lip smile as a pale blush sweeps across my cheeks. Christian can be so romantic. I sit back into the plush leather and enjoy the car ride through the light rain of Seattle.

OOOOOO

"The space needle?!" I turn to Christian and cock my eyebrow at him. He shrugs and gives me an apologetic half-smile.

"I told you a few years ago that I would take you to eat up there, but I never did. So, here we are." I recall back to Christian telling me those words. We've come so far since then. I lean across the seat and give him a quick peck on the lips. He returns the kiss, but doesn't pull away. He rubs his nose on mine and I stare into his twinkling eyes.

"Ready, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes." My voice is full of anticipation, as I have never even been to the top of the space needle before.

We get out of the R8 and Christian hands the keys to the valet, who is over the moon to get to drive it. I chuckle at him because I know the feeling.

Christian and I walk hand in hand, eventually reaching the elevator. There are many tourists around us, and I notice Christian is on high-alert, constantly watching for suspicious people around us. I lean up on my toes and whisper in Christian's ear, "they're just tourists." Christian gives me a death stare and squeezes my hand.

"I do not take chances where you or Phoebe are concerned." He mumbles back to me and splays his free hand over my bump. I sigh and place my free hand over top of his. We enter the elevator with everyone around us and I bite my lip, testing Christian's reaction.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, if you think these people will stop me…" He whispers in my ear and I gasp in shock.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, Ana. I definitely would." I flashback to when he fingered me in the elevator a while back, before we were married. I smile inwardly at the memory. So many things have happened between Christian and me and elevators. The ride is short and once we reach the top, I'm in awe. The view from the observation deck is absolutely breathtaking. I walk hand in hand with Christian around the deck, viewing the city of Seattle, Elliott Bay, and Mt. Rainier. I gaze out at the view before me, completely at a loss for words. It's one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen, aside from Paris, Christian, London, and Teddy, and it's right here where I live. I feel Christian squeeze my hand.

"Quite a view up here." He whispers in appreciation, taking in our surroundings.

"Yes, Christian… it's amazing." He grins down at me and I continue to study the structure of Seattle. I spot a familiar building.

"It's Escala!" I point and giggle. Christian smiles, too and smirks at me.

"That's where our night will end, Mrs. Grey." He mutters seductively in my ear and I feel those muscles clenching in my tummy. I know what the rest our night entails and I am so excited for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guys! I am so so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 days. I had a late night Monday and Tuesday there were bad storms coming through knocking out some power. I finally found some time though and I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for being the best! ~ _Whit_**

The butterflies continue to flutter in my stomach as I gaze out at the scenery in front of me. It's beautiful, but Christian has lit the fire inside me and all I can think of is how our night will end.

"Come. Let's eat." He leads me through the sky deck and we walk to a restaurant called, "SkyCity".

Inside the restaurant, the lighting is muted and there a huge windows all around us, surrounding the tables. Christian leads me to a table that is right next to a large window. The view is just so amazing, especially now that the sun is beginning to slowly sink. The city is washed in a dusty gold and pink color that's emitting from the sky. I look to Christian as he scans over the menu. Seeing him in this aurora of small light from the lamp on our table makes me want him even more and I'm squirming in my seat.

"Patience, Mrs. Grey." He utters under his breath, smirking at me. I sigh, exasperated, and look back out the window. I furrow my brow.

"What is it, Ana?" Christian asks, a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"This isn't the same view? How am I looking at the sound now? I was just… are we spinning?!" I'm confused, but shocked that this restaurant could possibly be spinning. Christian chuckles at me and I glance back to him, my mouth agape.

"The restaurant spins to give you a panoramic view of Seattle. It's quite amazing how the technology does that." He trails off, surely thinking about new technologies of our decade. Soon, the waitress appears. She's quite short, probably smaller than me, and she has shoulder-length, shiny, auburn hair. Her light, honey-colored eyes are her most noticeable feature, except for the plum-colored lip smile that she's giving my husband. I cock my eyebrow at her and frown.

"A glass of Sauvignon Blanc and a glass of water." Christian states to her, clearly ignoring her blatant staring. He gazes at my expression to her and holds in his giggle. She looks at up to us, blushes, and scurries off.

"Are you jealous, Mrs. Grey?" He quizzes me with a raised eyebrow. I scoff.

"Actually, no, Mr. Grey. Just staking my claim is all." I rest my chin in my hand and find his leg under the table. I lightly run my fingers up it and his jaw tenses.

"Ana." He growls, effectively catching my hand. "Not over there, come here." He scoots over and I stand up, making my way to the other side of the table. He grins, watching me sit down. I continue my delicate touch when the waitress comes with the two glasses. I rest my hand on Christian's thigh and she looks in dismay at us. Finally, she pours our wine and looks to us to order.

"For my wife, wild mushroom risotto. For me, the 8 oz. tenderloin. Medium-well, please." Christian is so commanding when ordering. It's kind of hot. I continue my torture, eventually skimming his crotch. I feel how hard he is through his pants and I give him a side smirk. The waitress writes down our order and scurries away. I look up at Christian.

"Why can't I have a steak, too?" I know what he will say. He takes his fork and points it at my expanding belly. I sigh.

"Christian one steak that is well done would have been fine. Just because there is a slight chance that it would be raw doesn't mean it would kill me or the baby." I ramble, exasperated. Christian's eyes get darker and he gives me his 'dominant' look.

"Ana, there is still the risk. I don't like to take any chances." He cups my belly and I roll my eyes, sighing.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey. I do believe my palm has begun to twitch." I try to suppress my smile, but I can't. I run my finger along the inside of Christian's gray khakis. I feel his breathing start to accelerate when I find my goal. I stroke his tip with my thumb and he suppresses a moan. It's difficult to stroke him, but I do the best I can, trying to hide us. I'm sure we look like two love-birds in the corner. With my free hand, I pick up my water and take a small sip, running my other hand over Christian's tip again and again.

"Ana. Stop." Christian whispers, but I'm not finished with him. I push my fork off the table, letting it fall underneath my feet.

"Oops." I whisper, biting my lip and lowering my head under the table. I quickly unbutton Christian's pants and bury him in my mouth. He quietly hisses through his teeth and his fierce gray eyes meet my eager blues. He mouths, "Make this quick", to me and I sheer my teeth on his, smashing my tongue on his tip. His hand pushes my head down around him and I feel him hit the back of my throat. He mouths to me again and I think he said, "Oh god Ana". He hits the back of my throat a few more times and I hollow my cheeks, sucking every drop from him. He tenses and then releases his sweet liquid into my mouth. I willingly swallow every drop and wipe my mouth with my hand, smiling up at him as I do. I quickly grab my fork and pop back up from under the table. I quickly look around, searching for anyone who may have enjoyed our show, but everyone is more interested in their food or the view. I giggle and Christian looks at me in awe.

"You're so brave, Ana. So naughty. You never cease to amaze me." His tone is hushed, but sweet and I bat my lashes at him.

"Anything for you, _Sir_." I whisper and he groans again. Soon, Miss plum lips is back with our food. I quickly pick up my fork and Christian glares at me.

"Also, another fork for my wife, please." I drop it back onto the napkin and giggle. The waitress nods and she exits our view. Christian begins to cut his steak into pieces and it looks so delicious. I also notice that it seems nearly well-done, so I test my luck.

"May I have just one bite, _Sir_." I try my best to look cute and give him my small pout. He grumbles and begins to look for the most cooked piece. He stabs it with his fork and pops it into my mouth. The taste is absolutely delicious and I make "Mmmm" sounds in my throat. Christian smiles and pops a piece into his mouth.

"This is delicious." He states with a mouthful of steak. I nod my head and soon, my brand new non-germ infested fork is here.

"Thank you." I acknowledge to the waitress and her cheeks lightly color with pink. Christian waves her off and we are alone again. My risotto smells amazing and I'm so excited to dig in. Delicious creamy mushroom fills my mouth and I close my eyes, savoring the taste. I realize I am starving. I take a few more rapid bites and Christian chuckles.

"I'd knock you up many times more to see you eating like this all the time." He smirks and rubs my belly once again. I feel Phoebe move underneath me and Christian and I both feel her, watching in wonder.

"I think she likes risotto, too!" Christian and I both giggle quietly and I continue eating.

After a few more minutes and staring out at the view, Christian and I have both finished our meals. He collects the check and hands the waitress his black AmEx. It's still a little early to go back to Escala and I'm curious.

"Where to next, Mr. Grey?" I ask, my curiosity taking over.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, I have rented us a private cruise ship for a few hours. We'll sail around the sound for a little and then come back to Escala to spend the night." His eyes twinkle and wait patiently for my reaction. My mouth pops open in shock and I throw my arms around Christian's neck.

"Oh Christian! That is so amazing. Thank you so so much." I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me.

"For you, Mrs. Grey, anything." He tips my chin up and I kiss him again, passion exploding like fireworks around our kiss. I open my mouth, allowing his tongue to explore more, but Christian pulls away. The waitress is back with him AmEx and I'm excited to get to the ship. I stand and Christian grabs my hand, making our way back to the Audi. We exit the restaurant and travel down the elevator. As we wait for the Audi from the valet, Christian pulls me into an embrace and kisses my head.

"Thank you. For everything, Ana." He whispers into my hair and holds me close. I smile into his chest.

"No, Christian, thank you. I could never thank you enough." I whisper back and he kisses my hair again and I hold him close, feeling Phoebe kick a few times.

"I can't wait to meet her." I ramble, trying to fill our silence. Christian strokes my belly, admiring it.

"Daddy's princess." He mumbles and continues to stroke my belly until the valet pulls up. Christian tips him and opens my door for me. I slide in the Audi and await for him to join me. Once he does, we drive into the Seattle sunset to the Puget Sound.

We reach the Sound and I see the ship we are getting on. It's huge, white, and is strung with white lights. It looks so romantic and like something you'd see in a movie. It takes my breath away.

"She's beautiful." Christian whispers in admiremant and I smile.

"I believe so, too." I nuzzle his chest and he kisses my forehead. He grabs my hand and leads me aboard. I first spot a small table outside on a deck with two clear glasses waiting to be filled with wine. I sigh, knowing Christian would never let me. A large man appears, blocking my view.

"Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Grey! I'll be your captain this evening. My name is Sebastian." He extends his hand, takes his cap in the other, and we both take it, shaking it firmly. Sebastian is a tall African-American man with dark green eyes that are kind. I smile at him and he smiles back, revealing his white teeth. He's dressed in all white with some gold accents. He looks exactly as I would imagine a sea captain.

He gives Christian and I small tour of the boat and then leaves us to explore the rest. Christian leads me to the table on the deck while Sebastian steers us from the deck. Christian fills his glass with a red wine I've never heard of and flips over my glass. I expect him to fill mine with the water pitcher that is on the table, but to my surprise, he pours a very small amount into my cup. I look at him, furrowing my brow.

"Just a few sips. Not too much, please." I smile at him and take the tiniest sip of wine I think I've ever taken. Christian watches me intently. The wine is delicious as it wets my mouth and slides smoothly down my throat.

"Tonight, we do things we haven't been able to do in a while." He smirks and I know that he's not just talking about me drinking red wine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys! Omg! I am so so sorry it has been so long in an update. My grandma's house was recently broken into and arsoned by some idiots, so I've been helping her move into her new remodeled version. This chapter isn't very long nor is it very good, but I promise to make it up to you soon! Again, so incredibly sorry for this late update. ~Whit**

I smirk at Christian over my wine glass and he winks at me, playfully. I listen to Frank Sinatra crooning in the background, going on about how love is made for me and you. The sun is completely hidden now and the sky is a darker orange, almost like it is ablaze. Dusk on the sound is one of the most breathtaking sights and here I am, enjoying it with Christian. I watch out from the table, watching the soft waves that our ship is creating. It's so peaceful and suddenly, I miss Teddy. I look to Christian and sigh. He looks back at me, quizzing me.

"What is it, Ana?" Concern sketched all over his face.

"I just… I miss Ted." He visibly relaxes and I look to the table.

"We can call Mom if you'd like. It's nearly his bedtime." Christian pulls out his cell and begins to dial Grace. I wait patiently, wanting to speak to my Teddy.

"Hello, Mother." Christian finally says politely after a few rings. I listen to the one-sided conversation.

"Ana and I wanted to talk to Teddy before he went to bed." He smiles and waits a few more seconds before he begins to speak again.

"Teddy! How are you doing, buddy?" Christian uses his overly-happy dad voice. My heart melts listening to him talk to Ted and to think that at one point he was so unsure. A few minutes of exchanging words from them both, Christian hands me the phone.

"Hi, Teddy!" I use my mom-voice and I hear Teddy's little yawn. I smile, listening to my sweet boy.

"Mommy!" Ted giggles and begins to ramble on about getting some ice cream and watching cartoons.

"That sounds so exciting, Ted! I bet you're having so much fun!" He squeals and I hear his little feet padding on the floor through the phone.

"I sleepy gramma." I hear him whisper to Grace and I know it's time for my boy to get his rest.

"Goodnight Teddy. Sleep tight and don't let those bed bugs bite!" Teddy is quiet for a little bit, but I stay listening for his sweet voice.

"Otay, Mommy." He finally answers, yawning again. He hands the phone to Grace and we exchange a few words before hanging up.

"How was he?" Christian asks as I hand him his phone.

"He was very sleepy." I giggle and Christian beams. I watch Christian as I stand up slowly from the table and he looks up at me, confused. He looks so beautiful with the light breeze blowing his copper locks.

"Where are you going?" He abruptly asks and I furrow my brow.

"I have to pee. Where is the bathroom?" I turn my head, scanning the area and Christian stands up, too.

"I'll take you." He walks towards me and reaches for my hand. I take it and we walk towards a small hallway that ends with a small white door at the end.

"I'll be right out." I tell him and drop his hand.

"Maybe we can take a bath together." He suggests and I nod at him.

I walk into the bathroom and am in awe at how stunning it is. There is a large, circular tub that dominates the center of the room. The floor is a pale oak wood and so are the cabinets. The countertops are marble and they pair perfectly with the two rectangular picture mirrors that are surrounded by lights. I quickly find the toilet and do my business so Christian and I can enjoy a warm bath. Once I am done, I walk to the door and open it to find Christian standing over the balcony, leaning over the rail, watching the waves. I come up behind him and rub his shoulders. He smiles and turns to me.

"Ready for a bath?" He looks to me, hopeful and I nod again, grinning at him. We begin to walk towards the bathroom, hand in hand.

"This bathroom is amazing." I state and Christian raises his eyebrows at me.

"You can have it if you want it." He adds, smirking at me. I want to roll my eyes, but I decide to challenge him.

"Okay." I declare, waiting for his reaction. I look up at him and bat my lashes. He smirks down at me.

"After this bath, I'll find the captain." He kisses that spot behind my ear and I shoot my eyebrows up.

"Christian, I was joking!" I squeal and he shrugs.

"I wasn't." He whispers and we finally reach the tub. He drops my hand and begins to fill the tub with steaming water. I pour in some scents and Christian adds some red rose petals. I begin to peel my shirt of and Christian stops me.

"Let me." He says, grabbing the hem of my shirt. He lifts it, teasingly slow, and drops it to the floor. I watch his gray eyes darken as he eyes my belly. I give him a close-lipped smile and he bends over, placing light kisses on my belly. I feel Phoebe wriggle.

"She loves you, Daddy." I whisper, fascinated with how she recognizes him.

"And I you, Phoebe." He smiles against my skin, skimming his hand across Phoebe. He stands and turns me around so I am facing the mirror. I unclasps my black bra and it falls to the floor. He hums in appreciation at my growing nipples. He reaches around me and tugs on them, but I cry out as I feel the pain slice through me.

"Christian!" I cry out, grabbing his taunting hands. He quickly releases me and his face looks pained.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." He half-whispers and I turn back to him, half-grinning. I cup his cheek.

"It's okay, dear. I love your touch. They're just extremely tender." He nods, looking at the ground, and I kiss his jaw. I begin to unbutton the buttons on his blue shirt and it falls to the floor with my bra.

"You next, Mrs. Grey." He hooks a finger into my slacks and pulls my body into his. The vanilla smell is heavenly as it begins to feel the room. Christian discards my pants and my panties and I'm left naked in front of him. He scans his eyes up and down my body. I blush and meet his gaze. He whistles and I hang my head again.

"Hey." He says quietly, lifting my chin up with his finger. I stare into his beautiful gray eyes that search mine for clues. His lips are slightly parted and his brow is furrowed.

"You're absolutely alluring, Ana." He reassures me and I give him a small grin. Pregnancy has truly changed my body and I have lost some confidence, but Christian is always so reassuring.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Grey. Now, I think you have too much clothing on." We smirk at each other and I unbutton his jeans and pull them off with his boxers. We stand, completely exposed to each other, and Christian leans over turning off the water.

"In you go, Mrs. Grey." He leads me into the steaming water. It momentarily stings, but it also soothes me. Christian climbs in and sits opposite of me. He picks up one of my feet and begins to massage it.

"Your feet are swollen." He notes, examining my overly-large foot.

"That's a side-effect of pregnancy." I state matter-of-factly and he shakes his head, but continues massaging.

"That actually feels heavenly." I tell him and he smiles. He kisses my big toe before putting that foot back into the scalding water. He picks up my other and begins to massage it just like the other.

"So, about Phoebe's name…" Christian begins and I listen intently.

"We need to pick a middle name." He finishes, staring into my blue eyes. I nod and begin to scan over some names I have been thinking of.

"You know, Phoebe Ella is beautiful." I state and Christian freezes, dropping my foot in the water. I slightly pout and Christian glares at me.

"No, Anastasia." He sighs and I pick my foot back up out of the water and point it at him. He giggles at me and begins to massage it again.

"Phoebe Kate." I try again and Christian looks at me like I've grown another head.

"After Katherine?! No." He answers and I half-giggle. Finally, I think of a name Christian might agree with.

"Phoebe Grace." I declare and he snaps his head to attention and beams at me.

"I adore that, Ana." He looks so joyful and I know immediately that our girl is Phoebe Grace Grey. I say it aloud and Christian smiles at me.

"Beautiful name. Fit for a princess." He chuckles and I reflect his beaming smile. It is beautiful and I am so amazed at how our little Phoebe has already ensnared our hearts.

I notice a pink razor on the edge of the bath. I pick it up, knowing I must shave my armpits. Christian gives me a knowing smile and my eyes widen.

"No. No. No way!" I exclaim and he pouts.

"Ana, you can't even see to shave anyway. Please let me." I shake my head and sigh. Christian is absolutely the most kinkiest person I've ever met… well he's the only person I know on an intimate level.

"Just... please be careful." He lights up like Christmas and I hand him the razor. This brings back so many memories from forever ago. I can't help but smile. Christian applies some shaving cream and begins to slowly pull the razor across me. This time, I watch him. It's kind of hot, watching him do this to me. He continues to shave another path and he concentrates hard on the task at hand. I giggle, watching his brow furrow as he slowly slides the razor across for a third time. He glances up.

"Is something funny, Mrs. Grey?" He asks and I nod sheepishly.

"Yes. You." I smile and he shakes his head and goes back to his task. After a few minutes, he admires his job and I feel the muscles in my stomach yearning for him.

"Touch me, Christian." I command and he shoots his eyebrows up in surprise, then gives me a wicked grin.

"I'd be all too happy to, Mrs. Grey." He smirks as he enters two fingers into me. I surrender to his rhythm, and feel him working me. I moan his name, and my words are lost in the stunning bathroom on the soon-to-be-owned-by-the-Grey's yacht.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It really does help me get into this story more. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, I am open! My Grandma still has a lot to go before she is moved into her house, so I'm trying to update as much as I can. Seeing all the reviews and favorites and follows really do help! You guys are the best! Enjoy this chapter :) ~ _Whit_**

"I was wanting to save that for later." Christian chuckles quietly as I lay against his chest in the now cool water.

"Who says we can't go again later, too?" I reply, giggling and sloshing some water around. My hands are pruny and the water has cooled off about fifteen degrees, despite our steamy affair. Christian massages my shoulders as my body lays limp against him. I feel his breath against my neck right before he plants a wet kiss on my collarbone. He shifts slightly and I know it's time to get out of our bath. I stand, too, and drain the water.

"Wear this." Christian demands as he hands me a warm and fluffy white robe. I nod and take it from him, shrugging it on. I turn to see that Christian has one on too, and I giggle.

"What is amusing you, Mrs. Grey?" He smiles at me, confused and holds out his hands. I take them and he pulls me to him. My cheek falls against his shoulder and I see something even more amusing. I launch into a fit of giggles. I glance up at Christian and he is giggling, too.

"You just look so adorable in your robe… and it says 'Mr.' right here!" I chuckle and place my hand over the 'Mr.' that is embroidered right below his shoulder. He beams at me and kisses me chastely.

"And yours says 'Mrs.'" He beams and I check my robe. Sure enough, it has 'Mrs.' embroidered in white wispy letters like Christian's. He really does think of everything.

"That is very romantic, Mr." I say, batting my lashes at him. He holds me to his chest and kisses my forehead.

"For you, Mrs. Grey, hearts and flowers always." He whispers into my hair and I sigh. I'm still not entirely sure how I won such a prize.

"Come. Let's get dressed." He says calmly. I follow him through the hallway and into a small bedroom that is tucked into a corner. Christian opens the door and I follow him in. The room is completely stunning, just like the bathroom. The floors are a dark mahogany and there are three cream-colored walls. The wall behind the bed is covered in the same dark wood that is on the floor. The bed is a huge king size that is placed perfectly in the middle of the room. It is decorated with a cream duvet and dark brown pillows. The headboard of the bed is incredible as it is a large mirror and it takes my breath away. I look to my right and see the glass sliding doors that lead to the balcony of the yacht. It's a perfect bedroom. Christian is taking it in, like me, and I watch his reaction. I think he loves the mirror headboard, too. I smile at him and he looks at me quizzically, but grins, too.

"Do you like it?" He voices and I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Christian, I love it. It's beautiful." I answer, my voice in a hushed tone.

"Good, because it's ours soon." He states and gives me his knowing smirk. I shake my head and sigh. Boys and their toys. I glance back around the bedroom and see a few shopping bags in the corner. I look at Christian, puzzled.

"Our clothes." He answers and I walk over to them, picking up the La Perla bag.

"I picked these out for you." He shuffles from foot to foot and looks at the floor. I narrow my eyes at him, but I can't help my grin.

"Why are you so nervous, Christian?" I giggle and he looks up, half-embarrassed.

"I just hope you like them." He says, hope in his voice and my heart melts. Anything from you will always be amazing, Christian. My subconscious is begging me to open the bag, so I do. I pull out an embroidered tulle babydoll dress with matching lace briefs from the bag. It's a light red and the lace is incredibly soft. The back straps cross and I know that Christian tried to find something that would be convenient for my pregnant-self, too.

"Well?" He asks, hesitant. My gaze meets his and I immediately break out into a huge, dazzling smile.

"I love it, Christian. I love it!" I exclaim and throw my arms around his neck, placing kisses all over his face.

"You're not finished yet." He giggles and I arch a brow at him. He hands me another La Perla bag and I am confused.

"You'll wear these now. The lingerie is for Escala." He states in a low voice that calls to my libido. I take the bag from him and open it to find a pair of Maison G-string gold thongs and the matching bra. I start to untie my robe so I can slip into them, but Christian stops me.

"Let me do it." He pleads, playfully. I hold my hands up in surrender and let him take over. He unties my robe sash and my fluffy white robe opens, revealing everything. Christian's eyes are greedily traveling up and down my body. I blush a light scarlet under his gaze. He gives me a light kiss on the middle of my belly and Phoebe awakens, kicking and squirming.

"She never ceases to amaze me." He whispers in awe, watching my skin move and stretch as Phoebe somersaults inside me. I nod and place my hand over her most recent little kick. Christian takes my thong from my other hand and deliciously travels his fingertips down my legs until he is at my ankles. I lift one foot and he slips the thong onto my legs. I lift the other and he effectively dresses me in my underwear. He pulls the panties up and I shiver as his hands skim my backside. He notices this effect and smirks up at me.

"Eager, Mrs. Grey?" He says, laughing. I pout and nod slowly.

"Soon, Mrs. Grey." He groans, closing his eyes and imagining what our night will soon entail. He stands in front of me and pushes my robe off my shoulders. It pools at my feet and I look like I'm standing on a cloud. Christian finds the bra and moves behind me, pulling the straps together and effectively hooking them. The bra is a gorgeous gold color and it doesn't have any shoulder straps. Christian's hands travel to my front and feel my nipple through the fabric. They grow under his touch and I moan. All too soon, he stops and I pout again. I realize I still need more clothes;looking around, I spot three more bags in the corner. Christian walks over and picks up another bag that says 'Neiman Marcus'. He pulls out a wine-colored fabric and holds it up. I see that it's a long dress that is sleeveless, has a high neckline, sleeveless, and has a slit up the leg. I dearly hope I can fit in it as I am seven months pregnant. Christian slips it over my head and pulls it down my body, running his hands down me as the dress falls. The silk is amazingly soft and Christian's touch has ignited my desire, yet again. I'm surprised that the dress fits as well as it does. I stand, watching Christian drink me in. He holds up a finger indicating me to twirl for him, so I do. Once I'm back facing him, he places his finger on his lip and narrows his eyes at me. I begin to panic.

"Do you not like it?" My smile fades and Christian looks up at me, surprised.

"Oh, Ana. I love it." He steps to me and places his hands on my hips, feeling them under the soft silk. I beam at him and he slightly blushes.

"What is it?" I giggle and he smiles at me, finally!

"I didn't think seven months pregnant could be so sexy." He whispers in my ear and kisses my neck. I don't even care about wearing the dress now, I'd rather take it off. Christian takes a few steps back and whistles before grabbing another bag. This time, he pulls out a shoe box and I grin. Of course, he always knows what I need!

"For you." He hands me the shoe box and I open the lid, revealing suede black Jimmy Choo pumps. I squeal and bend to put them on. They fit perfectly and they look amazing with the dress. I'm completely dressed and Christian is still in his robe. I realize that it is this way with him. I always come before him.

"Now, you need to get dressed, Mr. Grey." I challenge and grab the last bag on the bed, getting straight to work on dressing my thoughtful, sexy, and perfect husband.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How do I look?" Christian asks as he turns to me in his dashing black tux. I waddle to him and straighten his wine colored bow tie.

"You look amazingly edible." I whisper and smirk at him, giving him a trail of kisses from his jaw to his ear. He moans low in his throat and grabs my hips.

"We have one thing left to do." He groans and I cock my head to one side. He grabs my hand and leads me out of our bedroom and onto a deck where a small band is set up. My mouth pops open as they play an instrumental version of "Have I Told You Lately" by Van Morrison. The deck is bathed in a low, white glow from the small white lights that are strung around us and the moon has risen. The sway of the water is gentle and there is little breeze out here. It's bliss to me.

"May I have this dance?" Christian pleads, offering me his hand. I nod and take it. He pulls me close to him and I begin to follow his lead. His strong arms support me as I waddle around in the heels. We are in perfect unison together, slowly moving on the deck to the sweet music.

"The way the moonlight reflects in your eyes is simply breathtaking, Anastasia." Christian comments, wonder evident in his voice. I pull myself closer to him and look into his bright gray eyes. They're gorgeous in these lights and I could lose myself for hours in them. We sway and move all over the deck, our moves just in time with the music.

"You're absolutely lovely, baby." Christian murmurs into my ear as we continue to dance around. I swoon and lean up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"And so are you, Mr. Grey." I whisper back, knowing that this man was the best gift from the heavens above. He begins to play with my wedding rings on my fingers. I smile into his chest and listen as the final strings of the song fade out. Christian pulls away slightly and kisses my wedding rings.

"Have I ever told you that making you mine was the best decision I have ever made?" Christian whispers low in his throat. I nod and hear my inner goddess awakening, pleading for a make-love session. Christian takes my hand and we walk to the railing together. It's then that I see that we are nearly back to Seattle to be docked. We both watch as the city gets closer and closer.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" I ask, curious as ever and Christian gives me delicious smirk.

"We're going back to Escala, so I can have my wicked way with you tonight." Christian half-growls in my ear and my inner goddess is already kneeling by the door with her thighs parted and her hands resting flat.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update filled with a lot more sex! lol I just realized that I almost have 100 follows on this story! That is incredible. Thank you guys so so much. Enjoy! _~Whit_**

I feel the butterflies whizzing around in my tummy as I gaze into the burning gray eyes that search my baby blues.

"I do hope you're up for the challenge." Christian whispers into my neck before kissing me lightly on top of my shoulder. I'll take any challenge, anytime.

"Of course I am, Mr. Grey." I sass to him and his face softens with a giggle. We both stare out over the railing as the city of Seattle enlarges.

"I have one more thing to do. Wait here." Christian says softly and I watch him as he walks towards the front of the boat. I rest my elbow on the railing and place my chin in my hand as I watch him walk away. _My Fifty_. I sigh as he disappears from view. Suddenly, the boat hits the dock and we are finally back at land. I look out at the bright twinkling lights of Seattle. There is a small group of people walking up and down the dock, watching the boats move in and out. There is one particular person who seems mesmerized by the yacht. It's dark outside, so I can't tell if it is a man or a woman, but they stand, staring up at me. I raise my hand to wave at them when a bright, white flash momentarily blinds me. _What the hell?_ I re-gain my vision and the mystery character has fled. " _What was that all about,"_ my mind wanders. I feel sculpted arms wrap around my waist, effectively trapping me from any escape. I jump and try to writhe from the mystery man's hold until I feel his chest against my back.

"Ana, honey It's just me!" Christian's shocked words spill from his gaping mouth. He removes his hands from me and I quickly grab them, wrapping them back around me.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Christian's concerned voice is in my ear and I nod sheepishly against him.

"Yes, just a little startled." I reply, weakly. I feel him relax against me.

"Would it be a bad time to tell you that this is all yours." Christian motions his hand around the boat and beams at me. _Holy shit._

"We own a yacht?!" I squeal and my face splits in two.

"All ours, Mrs. Grey." His grin mirrors mine and suddenly, I'm in his arms and he's swinging me around on the deck. I giggle and grip his muscular arms, praying he doesn't ever let me go.

OOOOOOO

Soon, we are back in the Audi and Christian and I are on our way to Escala. I am nervous, but excited to see what scheme my Fifty has planned for our night. We've come such a far way since that first night at Escala. I watch out my window as we pass through the quiet streets of night-time Seattle. Christian is in a noticeably romantic mood now. "I Swear" plays quietly in the Audi and Christian is holding my hand, stroking my thumb with his. Phoebe begins to stir in my belly and I grin, watching as my baby girl begins to play. Christian must sense this because he glances at me and grins.

"Hello there, Miss Phoebe." I mumble, soothing her. She gives me a few rough kicks and I take a sharp intake of breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Is everything okay, Ana?" Christian's alarmed voice begins to question me and I just nod.

"Tell me." Christian demands, but still sounding concerned. I glance to him and give him a slight smile.

"Yes. Everything is fine. We're okay, Christian." I reassure him and he seems to accept it. He sags back into his seat as we pull into the underground garage at Escala. Christian parks the Audi, perfectly, of course, but instead of getting out, he turns to me.

"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with and I definitely don't want to do anything if she's at any risk." Christian's face is etched with concern and worry as he points to Phoebe. I look down at my belly then back to Christian, biting my lip.

"We're okay, _sir_." I whisper innocently, chewing on my bottom lip. Christian's face softens a fraction, but he is still giving me a tight-lipped look.

"I mean it, Ana." He demands and I nod.

"Of course, _Sir_." I try to soothe him and he breathes in, slowly and closes his eyes.

"Let's get you inside." He mumbles as he exits the Audi and retrieves me from my side, lifting me in his arms.

"I can walk." I know I must be getting heavy for Christian and it's embarrassing. Christian just raises his perfect brow at me.

"You're not heavy, Anastasia. I want to hold you. Forever." He whispers into my hair and kisses my head before setting me on the floor in the elevator. I hold Christian's hand and give him a side smirk, knowing that we are both thinking of the times this elevator has seen.

"Oh, Ana." Christian growls, suddenly pushing me against the back wall of the elevator. His hands are roaming my backside as I claim his mouth with mine, our tongues exploring familiar territory. I run my hands through his hair, slightly tugging. He moans softly into my mouth and bites down softly onto my lip. I hear the loud _PING_ announcing that we have arrived at the penthouse. Christian and I reluctantly pull away and walk into the great room. He leads me through the room and into his bedroom. I thought we would be going to the playroom. My inner goddess pouts as she removes her black Jimmy Choo's. I must be mirroring her pout because Christian is staring at me with an amused look on his face. He pads over to me and I drop my pout and stare into his curious gray eyes.

"Eager, Mrs. Grey? I thought we'd make love first." He grins and I jump into his arm, causing both of us to fall back onto the large blue bed. We are all tongues and kisses and roaming hands again as we sprawl out on the bed. Christian slides me underneath him and his hands roam up both my thighs, sliding my dress up as they go. He stops once my dress is around my hips and his goal is exposed. Soft lips leave perfect feather kisses up my thighs from my ankles. Christian's skilled tongue makes it way to my panty line and he follows them with his tongue, causing chill bumps to rise on my skin.

"So reactive, Anastasia." Christian hums in appreciation as his teeth grab at the side of my thongs. He tugs them down my legs and I writhe underneath him. Once my panties are discarded, his fingers tease me, touching me in the most sensitive part. My back arches at his skilled touch and before I know it, his fingers are inside me. Something feels different about this time, though. There's a cold feeling moving inside me and I peek down to watch him. Christian is beaming up at me as he moves both his fingers in and out. I finally realizes what the cool sensation was. Christian is using three fingers inside me and one of them has his wedding ring on it. Watching him is so erotic, I moan loudly. I feel myself getting close to my sweet climax and I match Christian's rhythm. Soon, he withdraws his fingers and leaves me hanging. I scowl at him and he smirks up at me, inserting his fingers into his mouth. I watch as his tongue swirls around his ring. I want his mouth on me, now. I want to orgasm, too. I wait for him to start stroking me again, but he just watches my reaction.

"I want you to make yourself come, Ana." Christian groans and kisses my thigh. I arch my brow at him and cross my eyes, effectively putting my foot down.

"Christian, I can't do that." I protest and his eyes light up.

"Oh but baby, you can. Like this." Christian is so turned on by this. I can see him growing and his face is alive with curiosity. He grabs my hand and helps fold my fingers until there are two left standing. Christian is overly excited about this.

"Are you really enjoying this?" I ask, curiously. He smirks at me.

"More than enjoying. This has been a fantasy of mine for a while." I make a small 'oh' with my mouth and he smiles.

"Fine." I finally agree and his face lights up like the Fourth of July. He moves my hand to my opening and my breathing increases. I'm still unsure of this, but Christian looks so fascinated with me. Finally, he drops my hand and urges me to go. I take a deep breath and insert my fingers inside myself. The first thing I notice is how wet I really am for him, but it feels so good.

"How does that feel, Anastasia?" Christian quizzes me, his gray eyes watching me intently. I bite my lip and slowly begin to move, watching him watch me.

"It feels… really wet and warm, but good." My voice is so soft and Christian closes his eyes and groans low in his throat. I continue to move in and out of myself and soon, Christian is removing his pants. His erection springs free and I moan. I eye him, licking my lip.

"Not until you come, Ana." Christian lightly scolds and I slightly nod, continuing my self-touching. I realize that my pace is slow, so I pick up, moving faster and harder into myself. I find the sweet spot that Christian pays attention to and I begin to stroke it, causing me to moan loudly and writhe.

"Come on, Ana. Make yourself come." Christian commands and he is slowly stroking himself, watching me. I move my fingers as fast as I can manage and I hit that sensitive spot every time. My breathing quickens as I find myself in that familiar place. I drill myself one last time and I feel my muscles tightening around my fingers as I release into a sweet, full orgasm, and the creamy liquid smothers my two small fingers. I squeeze my eyes shut and moan a few strangled moans as I finally fall back to reality. I open my eyes and see that Christian has a look of pure pride on his face.

"Oh, Anastasia." He moans loudly as he takes my two fingers into his mouth, cleaning every last drop.

"Love me, Christian." I manage to say, guiding him to my opening. He throws his head back as he deliciously sinks into me and my body cradles around him. Christian starts to pound into me with a relentless rhythm. I gaze up at him as we move together as one. Christian smiles down at me and kisses my nose, sinking into me over and over again.

"I'll always love you, Mrs. Grey." His words softly caress me as he continues his punishing pace. I meet him each time, needing him, needing this. I feel him swell inside me and I know we are close to our climax. I wrap my legs around his waist and he moans softly, throwing his head back.

"Come for me, Christian." I breathe out, watching Christian's reaction. His mouth is slightly parted and his brow is dotted with sweat. He groans loudly and with one last push, I feel him twitch inside me. Both of us are sent spiraling into orgasms that are heaven on earth. He fills me with his hot liquid and I claw at his back, calling his name. He collapses on top of me and places soft kisses on my neck. I come to my senses and begin to run my hands across his back, basking in this peaceful bliss that we have created.


	16. Chapter 16

**A:N- Hey guys! Another late update :( I'm so sorry! I have been struggling with a bit of a block and I try to still write, but it's just not my best work. I keep giving you guys fill in chapters, so I know it isn't that great right now, but thank you so much for staying with me! Any suggestions are welcome! Also, Phoebe will be born in this book! Just don't know when ;) ~ _Whit_**

After what feels like eternity, Christian lifts his head and dusty gray eyes meet mine.

"I'm always amazed by you, Ana." Christian's husky voice is laced with wonder.

"It was just love-making. You're not so bad yourself." I giggle and he shakes his head slightly.

"But Ana, this time was different. You're so… brave… and you commanded me." Christian smiles and nuzzles my chest. I run my hand through his hair, feeling the soft, copper locks tickle my hand. We lay in sweet silence for a few minutes longer before Christian raises up from my chest. His lips meet mine and I feel the passion explode in our kiss. _Round two?!_ My inner goddess is naked and wanting, begging for Christian. A thought crosses my mind as Christian moves to kiss my collarbone.

"Take me to the playroom." I whisper into his hair and he flashes me his all-American grin.

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." Christian gets up from the bed and I follow him.

"I need to get dressed." I note as I look at the bags in the corner that contain my new lingerie. Christian looks completely confused, but nods.

"15 minutes." He commands, getting into his dominant mode.

"Yes, Sir." I answer back, readying myself to play the submissive. He stalks out of the room, completely naked and not bothering to close the door. I begin to dig through the bags that are in the corner. I find the La Perla bag and pull out the red dress with matching briefs. After pulling out the dress, a white piece of paper falls out of the bag and onto the floor of our room. I glance at it as I shimmy into my briefs. Once they're on, I bend to pick up the mysterious note that has fallen out of the bag, feeling a slight ache in my back. I raise up and read the note.

" _I'd kill to see you in this."_

I beam at the note and place it onto the bed. Christian is so reassuring when it comes to my body, even when I'm seven months pregnant with our second child. I slip into the babydoll dress and head into the bathroom to put my hair into a single braid.

Once I'm finished, I make my way to the playroom. I kneel by the door, parted thighs and hands flat. I stare down at the floor and await my instruction from Christian. Desire is swirling around in my stomach. _What will Fifty do to me today? Maybe we'll use that flogger!_ A clattering noise disturbs my thoughts and I know that Christian is in the room. I hear his sharp intake of breath as he sees me, waiting for him. Christian pads over to me quietly. He places his hands on my shoulders.

"Stand." His voice is demanding and seductive. I get up, struggling a little, from the floor and keep my head bowed.

"Look at me." Blue eyes meet gray and Christian has a blank expression. His eyes travel up and down my body, admiring me. His expression changes to bright gray eyes and he's licking his lower lip. I stand stock still under his gaze and wait for my next instruction, like the good submissive I am.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Anastasia." Christian states, his voice is so seductively warm, I feel it radiating off him.

"Thank you, Sir." I murmur and begins to slowly circle around me.

"What are we going to do, Anastasia?" He continues to slowly circle me. I swallow and stay glued to the floor. I watch as his feet pad around me. He has on those jeans, my favorite ones, and his chest is exposed. He looks edible, but I cannot move, or I will be punished. I feel him clasp my braid and pull it back, revealing my neck. He begins to plant wet kisses all over the side of my neck. I stifle a moan, still not moving. He stops kissing and moves back to my front. His eyes are a fiery gray and his look is carnal. _Holy cow_.

"Come." Christian leads me over to the four-poster bed. The red satin sheets feel soothing beneath me as I lie down.

"Comfortable enough?" Christian asks me and I nod. I'm panting, waiting for him to make his next move.

"I think you've seen enough, Mrs. Grey." Christian narrows his eyes and smirks at me, causing the fire in my belly to explode again. I bite my lip to stifle my moan. Christian leaves me lying on the bed and stalks over to the drawer. Soon, he's back and carrying a red blindfold. He slips it over my eyes and the last thing I see are Christian's eager eyes. I feel his touch, skimming over my dress and down to my briefs. I wriggle beneath him and he stops. I pout.

"Still, Anastasia." Christian admonishes. He begins to agonizingly slowly pull my briefs down my legs, leaving a trail of light kisses in their path. Next, he slips my babydoll dress over my head and tosses it. He kisses the tops of each of my breasts, leaving me wet and wanting. I hear his footsteps walking away from the bed and my curiosity is piqued. I hear a few more drawers being opened and his footsteps begin to get louder as he nears me. Christian's supple arms raise me up from the bed and I am in his arms. His scent fills my nostrils, heating my blood even more than before.

"I need you on your hands and knees for what I have in mind." I nod and he carefully places me back on the bed, helping me get into the new position. _What does he have in mind?_ Christian grabs one of my wrists and ties a gentle knot around it, checking to make sure it is secure, but not too tight. Then, he ties the another knot around the bedpost and moves around the bed and ties my other wrist. I am tied to the bed by just my wrists and I'm on my knees. I can hear Christian's shallow breathing.

"Oh, Ana. You look beautiful. All trussed up and sexy." He says seductively, causing a small moan to escape my lips.

"I'm going to try something new with you, Ana. If it is too much, tell me to stop." I nod, having no idea what my kinky husband has been planning.

"Tell me."

"I will tell you." A sharp slap echoes off the walls around me and the muscles in my belly clench. I feel my backside reddening.

"I will tell you, Sir." I quickly splutter and Christian begins rubbing my backside. Christian picks up something off the floor and my breath quickens. The familiar feeling of suede tails drag across my back deliciously slow. I arch my back and grip onto my ties as I await the first hit. My waiting is halted when I feel the flogger strike me at the base of my back. The suede is so soft, but the strike from the flogger bites into my skin. I shudder and Christian strikes again, this time at the back of my calves. I throw my head back and let out a string of garbled moans. I can tell by the pace of Christian's breathing that his next target will be my ass. Soon, the lash of the flogger hits me again, causing a stinging sensation to erupt on my backside. My skin feels so sensitive and I'm not sure how many more lashes I can take. Christian hits my ass three more sharp times before I know I can't handle anymore.

"Stop!" I cry out, dropping my head into the bed. I hear the flogger clatter to the floor and Christian's hands are slowly rubbing over what I imagine to be all of the reddened parts of my skin.

"Good girl." Christian croons to me as he climbs on the bed. I feel the bed dip and I know that he is behind me.

"Is this is too much Ana, you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir." Butterflies flutter in my tummy… or is Phoebe? I grip my restraints and wait for Christian's next move. Skilled fingers begin working my sex. I'm momentarily confused... this isn't new? Christian's fingers begin moving upward to… _there_! I feel him spreading the moisture around my anus, which shrinks under his fingers.

"Oh god, Christian!" I groan out and I know I have screwed up when I feel a hard smack against my behind.

"I did not give you permission." Christian admonishes and I bite my lip, forbidding anything else to escape my lips. Christian kisses me where he has just spanked me.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Grey?" Christian smooth voice questions me, causing me to release my lip.

"Yes, Sir." And before I know it, Christian's tip is inside my anus. The feeling is so strange and full, but he hasn't even completely entered me yet. I can feel myself stretching to adjust to him. This is so erotic, but so hot. I want him to move.

"Are you okay? I'm going to move."

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir." I beg Christian and he pushes his full length inside me. I moan out, loudly, and clench onto the satin sheets.

"Jesus Christ, Ana. This is so tight." Christian slowly pulls back and moves in again, causing me to groan louder. Christian groans, too, and picks up his speed. The feeling is so new and oddly satisfying. Hearing Christian's pants and groans only turns me on even more and I feel myself climbing higher and higher. Christian is full speed now, gripping onto my hips, he slams into me again and again. I push back onto him, causing him to slap me on my behind once again. It just turns me on even more and I know I am so close. Before I can process what is happening, I hear a familiar soft hum of vibration and then I feel it on me. Right on my sweet spot. This sensation is so much, I fear that this orgasm might just kill me. Christian's panting is as loud as mine and I feel him twitching inside me. Suddenly, I can't focus on anything happening. Christian's panting, the hum of the vibration, and the pounding all fade into an even darker black than behind the blindfold and I feel myself collapse onto the soft, satin sheets.

"SHIT, ANA!" Is all I hear before the darkness closes in.


	17. Chapter 17

**A:N/ Short update! I hated to leave you guys hanging. I have a pretty busy week this week, so I'm doing what I can. I hope you guys enjoy!~ _Whit_**

Muffled voices fill my ears.

"Her vitals are better, Mr. Grey, but we must run a few more tests. Her blood pressure was highly abnormal." I recognize this voice. It's Dr. Bartley.

"Is the baby okay?" Christian's agonized voice sparks a pain in me and I try to open my eyes, but they just won't open. Damn it!

"Yes. The baby is doing well." Dr. Bartley confidently reassures him and I attempt to smile, but nothing responds. This brings back the memory of when I was in the hospital after… oh no, Ana. Don't think about it.

"Thank you, Dr. Bartley." Christian's voice begins to fade back into the darkness and soon, I'm pulled in with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ana, honey, if you can hear me, I love you." Christian's squeezes my hand, but I can't see him. _Do I still have a blindfold on?_ No. I'm at the hospital. Christian begins to whimper and I attempt again to awake and this time, it works. My eyelids flutter open and I see him sitting in the chair next to me with his head in his hands, shaking his head slightly. He looks heart stoppingly beautiful, but so upset. My heart hurts to see him like this.

"I love you, Christian." I murmur and barely make out a smile to him. He snaps his head up, greeting me with sad eyes.

"Ana?!" He perks up and grabs my hand, squeezing it.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I look around at the room around me and realize that I am in a hospital gown. Weird. Last time I was awake I was tied to a bed with a blindfold over my eyes.

"It's you, Ana. You fainted." Christian looks sorrowful. "It's all my fault, Ana. I'm so so sorry baby." He takes my hand, running it up and down his cheek before kissing it a few times. I furrow my brow in confusion.

"We were… we were in the playroom and it must've been too much. I'm sorry." I fight the urge to giggle.

"Christian… that was mind blowing. I don't think that was the reason I am here." He looks at me, regarding me for a few minutes before sighing.

"I got carried away. I should've been easier."

"Christian, I'm fine." I try to reassure him, but he's not having it.

"Look where you are! You're not okay!" He stands and begins pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. I sigh, watching my beautiful husband in such distress over our Phoebe and I.

"Christian-" I start, but Dr. Bartley rushes into my room.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. Welcome back." Her smile is so kind and I'm so thankful that I am in her care. She's phenomenal. She begins with checking my blood pressure, carefully placing the cuff around my arm. Once it is finished, Dr. Bartley looks at the reader with a furrowed brow, then up at me.

"Mrs. Grey, can you tell me some of your symptoms in your pregnancy?" My mind begins to reel.

"Swollen feet, sometimes dizziness… that's all though."

"Your blood pressure is uncharacteristically high. I think you might have what we call preeclampsia." I furrow my brows in confusion and glance over to Christian who is gaping at her.

"We've caught it early, so you should be okay. We will need to monitor Miss Phoebe very closely." I relax a little and Christian finally closes his mouth, but his jaw is tense.

"What medicines will I take?" I ask, curiously, and Dr. Bartley sighs and turns her attention to her chart.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Grey, there is no cure. The only known cure is to deliver the child."

"She can't!" Christian's voice booms, causing me to jump a little.

"We know, Mr. Grey. We will just have to monitor Phoebe closely." Dr. Bartley nods at Christian and he nods back, politely, and Dr. Bartley exits the room, scribbling on her chart. I look to Christian who has continued his pacing.

"It's fine, Christian. Phoebe and I are both okay. We'll go home soon, see our little Teddy, and go to New York this weekend." I ramble on, but Christian is already shaking his head.

"No, Ana. Bed rest only for you." He commands and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Christian, I'm seven months pregnant. Phoebe won't be here for another two months. You're being ridiculous."

"I've told you before, Anastasia. I do not take chances where you are concerned." He says with chilling finality. I sink back into the bed and roll over, opposite of him. Phoebe has started her kickboxing session inside my tummy. I giggle and place my hand over her.

"What is it?" Christian's voice softens as he walks over to the other side of the bed.

"Phoebe!" Christian splays his hand over my belly, feeling Phoebe move.

"I just love her so much already." Christian whispers, watching Phoebe in wander. He bends to kiss her.

"She already has daddy wrapped around her finger." I giggle and Christian looks up to me, smiling.

"Of course. You Grey women have that effect on me." I grin at him and run my hand through his unruly copper locks. Speaking of Grey women… CRAP! Kate! I sit up quickly.

"What, Ana?" Christian's alarm bells are ringing and I stare into wide gray eyes.

"Kate! She asked for advice the other day, but I never texted or called." I place my head in my hands and rub my face.

"I'm such a terrible friend." Kate is probably so angry with me.

"No, baby. She knows you're here. She was watching Teddy with my mom a few hours ago. Everything is fine." Christian soothes me and I sink back into the warmth of the bed.

"Do you want to see Ted? Mom offered to bring him by."

"Yes! I'd love to." I miss Teddy more than I thought I would. I miss his little squeals and huge blue eyes.

"I'll let her know." Christian grins at me and I mirror his reflection. Suddenly, I yearn to be in his arms. I scoot the cover over and pat my bedside. Christian cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Remember last time we did that? Nurse Nora didn't approve." Christian chuckles as do I. Christian kicks off his shoes and sits on the side of my bed.

"Will you hold me?" I plead to him and his eyes twinkle. Soon, Christian sinks under the cover with me and I'm wrapped in his strong arms. My favorite place to be. He peppers kisses on my head and forehead, causing butterflies to awaken in my belly.

"This doesn't mean our New York trip is off does it?" I cross my fingers, hoping that we can still go, but I know Christian's answer.

"No. I will not take you over to New York in this state." Christian scolds me like I am a petulant teenager. I begin to pout.

"Hey, no pouting." Christian's thumb pulls under my lip, causing my pout to disappear. We both chuckle and I cuddle in closer to his chest.

"Let's get some rest before Teddy arrives. We won't be getting any sleep then." Christian states, sinking into the pillows with me. I nod and lay my head on his chest.

"Sleep, Mrs. Grey." Christian picks up my hand that's resting on his chest and kisses my wedding rings. I snuggle into Christian's chest and drift off into a dream filled with a family of four on a trip to New York City.

OOOOOOOOO

Little giggles and squeals fill my ears and my eyelids begin fluttering. A bright, blue-eyed boy with copper locks fills my vision. I begin to beam. _My Teddy bear_.

"Mommy!" Ted shrieks and wraps his arms around my neck. I lift him onto the bed and place him between me and a now-awake Christian.

"Daddy!" Teddy giggles and wraps his arms around Christian. We beam at each other as Ted squeezes in between us.

"PhePhe." Ted's hand splays out over my belly just like Christian's. He begins to rub my belly, showing so much love for his little sister.

"That is so sweet of you, Teddy." Grace's voice startles me. I turn to see her watching us from the foot of my bed. She kindly smiles at us and I smile back.

"Dr. Bartley said that you can go home, Ana. She wants you to come back in a few days for a check-up with Phoebe.

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you, Grace. For telling me and for bringing Teddy." I ruffle Ted's locks and Christian hands him his blackberry. I giggle at the sight of my two wonderful boys.

"Well, ready to go, Mr. Grey?" I ask Christian, who smiles in return.

"Sounds yar, Mrs. Grey." I grin at Christian and lift Teddy up and off the bed. Christian comes over to help me out of the bed. We head into the bathroom to change into some of my clothes that I speculate Taylor has brought. Once I am dressed, Teddy, Christian, and I walk out of the hospital hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**A:N/ I don't know how many of you guys actually read this, but I want to apologize profusely! I have been busy, but I've not forgot about you guys! I've been writing this over a span of 3 days. Some days I'm a better writer than others. So, this chapter is kind of a filler with some drama. I honestly have no idea what direction I'm taking this story in, just making it up as I go. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear and will consider. Happy reading! ~ _Whit_**

After a short drive, we pull up to the big house. Taylor punches in our access code and the black iron gates open. Taylor parks the Audi SUV and I clamber out of the car, Christian being all too attentive. I roll my eyes at him.

"Christian, I'm not made of glass." I huff under my breath, crossing my arms as I make my way to Teddy on the other side of the car.

"My palm is twitching, Mrs. Grey." Christian mumbles seductively under his breath. My expression softens as I suppress a giggle. After unbuckling Ted, I lift him and start to carry him in the house, until Christian is back at my side, lifting Teddy right out of my arms.

"Hey!" I exclaim, crossing my arms again.

"No lifting anything heavy." Christian explains, giving me a stern look.

"Really? Then maybe you shouldn't be on top of me then." I raise my chin at him and his eyes widen. He gives me a pointed look and puts his finger to his lip, signaling me to be quiet. Oh no- I totally forgot about Teddy. I exhale and follow Christian into the house, noticing that Ted looks completely oblivious to what just happened.

We reach the doorstep and I notice a large, red, heart-shaped balloon attached to a brown parcel sitting on the front step. The balloon is softly swaying in the wind and I can read the shiny silver letters that say, "Get well". Christian turns and gives me a puzzled look. I give him a little shrug and pick up the parcel, carrying it in with me.

I set the parcel and balloon on the table and Christian sets Teddy on the floor, letting him run wild.

"Who is that from?" I shrug at him and flip over the parcel, looking for any hint.

"It doesn't say." I rip the package open and find a small red box. Opening the box, I find a single dark red rose. It's beautiful and the aroma fills the room almost immediately. I furrow my brow and Christian's reaction mirrors mine. He reaches into the box, pulling out a lace, see-through, peach-colored babydoll lingerie dress. His eyes widen in shock and he snaps his head to me.

"What is this?" He asks, shock evident in his voice.

"I have no idea, Christian. I didn't order that."

"Me either." My eyes scan the dress and I realize it is definitely not my size. I scrunch my nose and shake my head.

"Maybe it's just a joke." I reach for the box to throw it away, but there is still something inside it. I reach in and pull out a picture. _What the?_ It's a picture of me! I scan over it as my hand flies to my gaping mouth. It's me. On the yacht, standing over the rail with my hair blowing. Christian cocks his head to one side, watching my reaction.

"Christian…" I squeak. I turn the picture over and hold it out to let him see it, but something on the back catches my eye. _There's even a note?_

"Christian, there's a note."

"Read it." Christian's tone is stern and his eyes are ablaze. I can sense his anger. I clear my voice, hoping I can get the words out pass this lump in my throat.

"My dearest Ana…" I start and Christian's jaw tenses and he clenches his fist. I swallow, and he wills me to continue.

"Please, wear this for me. Love, your anonymous." I'm barely able to get the words out before Christian storms out of the kitchen, throwing the lingerie onto the table. Teddy isn't so oblivious anymore and he's been watching us. I close my eyes, sighing.

"Hey, Ted! What do you say we read a few books?" I suggest to my boy and he nods, reaching up for me. I pick him up, not worried about Christian's orders, and carry him into the oversize library that I could get lost in for hours.

After at least ten different Dr. Seuss books and at least the fifth time through of "Don't Let The Pigeon Drive The Bus", Teddy is out for his nap. I carry him up to him room, laying him softly into his bed. I tip-toe out, closing his door behind me. I wonder idly where Christian is, so I began my search. I walk into our bedroom, not finding him there. I check the bathroom, but there isn't any sign of Christian. I head downstairs to check his study.

As I turn the corner, I hear Christian's booming voice, yelling at some innocent soul on the other side of the phone.

"Her safety is my first priority." I hear him shout, causing me to shudder. I peek around the corner, watching him look out at the Sound through the floor to ceiling windows.

"Figure it out, Welch. I want him gone." Christian huffs into the phone. I continue my eavesdropping, listening intently to one side of the conversation.

"I want him out and gone." Christian says with a chilling finality before punching the end call button. I decided to cautiously step into the room.

"Hi." I whisper, gauging Christian's reaction. He turns to me, his expression softening.

"Hi." He mumbles back. He walks towards me and wraps me in his arms, putting his nose in my hair.

"You mean the world to me, Ana. I want this mysterious fucker out of our lives." I breathe in his welcoming scent and nod. _Oh, Fifty_. Everything will be fine. Christian's hands move to cup my belly. My lips quirk up into a smile.

"I'd do anything to keep you and our children safe."

"I know, Christian. It will all be okay." I try my best to assure that we are okay, hoping that he buys it.

"Where is Teddy?" Christian begins to scan the room around him.

"I put him down for his nap. You know, he saw how angry you were earlier." Christian's eyes cloud with sadness. Oh shit. I have to change the subject.

"He wanted to read some books before his nap, so we spent a great deal of time in the library." I chuckle and Christian begins to grin, too. Mr. Mercurial.

"Just like his mommy." Christian leans in and kisses me sweetly.

"He's going to be incredibly intelligent. Just like his daddy."

"I think so, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christian has been holed up in his study for a while, so I decide to sit out on our deck to enjoy the sunshine. Sunny days are so rare, I hate to not enjoy one. I lift my shirt a fraction, letting the sun warm my belly. Phoebe is dancing in my belly, twisting and turning at every possible angle.

"There's a lot more room out here, Angel. I promise." I coo to my little Phoebe. I just can't wait to kiss her little face and hold her in my arms. I'm completely smitten with her already. I close my eyes, imagining what Phoebe will look like. I imagine a brunette girl with bright blue eyes, like me. Or a copper-colored curly hair angel with gray eyes. Either way, she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's not even born yet, but I am already dreading the days of her high school prom. Her graduation. The day I have to give my own children away at their weddings. I sigh, wishing for time to just slow down for a while. I soak in the sun, keeping my eyes closed for a few more minutes, letting my mind wander. A rustling in the bushes nearby causes me to open my eyes. I glance in the direction of the bushes and catch something quite large roaming around. _What the hell?_ I sit up, scanning the area, but everything looks normal. Maybe it was just a squirrel or rabbit. I begin to sink back down in my chair, but a light silver gleam appears through the bushes. I squint my eyes to get a better look and realize that it is a camera. _What the fuck?!_ I abruptly pull my shirt down to protect my Phoebe and begin to scramble to my feet before a few flashes blind me. I am in total shock and the only thing I know to do is scream for Christian while fleeing into the house.

"Christian!" I scream out, waiting for him to come running at a cheetah's pace. Approximately five seconds later, he appears, looking as frantic as me.

"Ana! Dear God what is it?" He searches me for an answer, but I'm still shocked. I can't get anything out.

"Ana!" Christian begins to shout and I take a gulp, tears spilling onto my cheeks.

"He's out there." Is all I can say before Christian is running out the door, on his own war path to protect our family.


	19. Chapter 19

**A:N/ There's so much drama in this chapter guys. I hope it doesn't overwhelm! Thank you guys for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! You are the best! _~Whit._**

As I watch Christian dash out to the patio, I realize all my worst fears.

"TAYLOR!" I shout and hear the walls shout back at me. Taylor's footsteps pound against the floor as he comes flying into the room. I point out to where Christian is, tears still falling down my cheeks, and unable to voice my concerns. Taylor nods, drawing his gun. I watch out the window at the blurry horror scene playing out before my watery eyes. Christian is directing Taylor and running his hands through his hair in exasperation. Taylor keeps his gun drawn as he nears the bushes. Chills run through me. Taylor gets to the initial spot that I spotted the mystery intruder and my hair stands on end. I wipe my tears away, hoping to get a clearer picture of what's happening. Christian is constantly surveying the land, whipping his head side to side to watch out for Taylor and I. Taylor disappears from view into the bushes and I suddenly feel as if I am being watched. I shiver and feel my breathing escalate. The air becomes ice cold, but I cannot take my eyes away from Christian. I can sense another presence, but I'm glued to my spot. I feel someone's hand on my shin, causing me to jump out of my skin and scream. I turn, my eyes as wide as they can get.

"Mommy." Ted mumbles, his eyes as shocked as mine.

"Oh, Ted. I didn't know it was you little man. You scared Mommy!" I try my best to play it off and giggle and Teddy, fortunately, buys my act. I bend, as best I can, and open my arms to wrap my little love up. Teddy cranes his neck to peek out the window, but I walk away briskly, not letting the violence invade my innocent, pure baby.

"I hungry." Ted proclaims and scrunches his face as I set him in his highchair and pull him up to the table. I walk to the cabinets and begin to search through them, knowing that Gail must be on her way back shortly from the grocery. I spot some bread and peanut butter in one cabinet.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I ask Ted. He shakes his head and sends me back to searching the cabinets. _Hmm…_ cereal?

"Cereal?" Teddy shakes his head again. I don't see much more in the cabinets, so I start to rummage through the fridge. I spot some yogurt and fruits.

"How about strawberry yogurt with some bananas and blueberries?" Teddy nods quickly and grins. I grab the yogurt and one of Teddy's baby spoons from the drawer, placing the meal in front of him. Then, I grab a knife to cut one of the bananas into slices for him. Ted takes no time digging into his yogurt, making "mmm" sounds between bites. After slicing the bananas, I put them in the shape of a smile on a plate for Teddy and put blueberries all around, making the head and eyes. I admire my work, making a fruity face for my fruity boy.

As soon as I place the smiley plate in front of Ted, Christian and Taylor walk in through the patio. Intense gray eyes lock with mine. _Holy cow_ … he looks upset.

"Daddy!" Teddy shrills in between bites of bananas. Christian ruffles Ted's hair and smiles at him, but gazes back to me.

"Taylor, can you watch Teddy for a few minutes? I need to talk with Anastasia." Taylor nods his head, but I'm puzzled. Why can't we just talk here?

"What do we need to talk about?" I cock an eyebrow at Christian and he gives me his "What do you think" stare. I huff and stand, following Christian's path.

As we get closer and closer to our end destination, it becomes clear to me what Christian wants.

"Christian, this is no time for sex." I declare, stopping both of us in our tracks.

"I will always want to lose myself in you, but just because we are going to the bedroom does not mean that we are going for sex." Christian is amused. Instant mood change. I shake my head and will him to continue on. We reach the bedroom and he opens the door for me. Stepping inside, I make my way to sit on the bed and watch Christian rummage through some papers on our nightstand. He finds a small piece of paper with some names scribbled on it. His jaw tenses and his eyes flash with anger.

"What is it, dear?" I reach out to look at the paper, completely puzzled by his anger. He reluctantly hands it to me and I scan it, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"It's Teddy's guest list for his birthday." I state matter-of-factly and Christian slowly nods.

"Those are the people who have had access to our gate code." What? Christian is talking crazy.

"Yes? Okay? And?" I just don't understand.

"Ana… one of these people put that box of things on our doorstep." Christian fills in the blanks. I scowl at the list again, not knowing which one of these people would do something like this.

"So, it's just family and friends. None of these people would do something like that, Christian." Christian says nothing, but stays tight-lipped. I try another tactic to get him talking.

"Who do you think it is, Christian?" I say, softly, hoping he will talk.

"Ana… I almost know it was Jose." Anger rises in me and I clench my fists.

"Jose would NEVER do anything like that, Christian!" I spit at him, causing Christian to blink a few times.

"Ana. It all makes sense."

"No, Christian, it doesn't. You can't hate Jose forever. He never did anything bad to you, anyway." I shout, crossing my arms.

"Teddy will hear you." Christian's stern voice reprimands me. I lower my voice a fraction, but I'm not backing down. Jose wouldn't betray me like this. Christian has lost his mind!

"I know Jose would never do that and I won't think for a second he would."

"The fucker takes pictures." Christian growls, but I'm not budging. I stand up, making my way to the door.

"I'm finished with this conversation." I huff, grabbing the door knob. Christian catches my wrist just before I walk out.

"Consider it, Ana." Christian pleads softly, but I can't believe how audacious he is being.

"No. Let go of me!" I half-shout at Christian, squirming under his tight grip. He frees my wrist and I hurry down the steps, running away from Christian.

At the bottom, I walk to Teddy, expecting to hear Christian's footsteps padding behind me, but I don't. He must've stayed behind in the bedroom. The thought of him up there alone tugs on my heart strings. I imagine him sitting on the bed alone, his head resting in his hands, waiting for me to come soothe him. I'm just too mad at him at the moment. I'm surprised to see that Teddy has finished all of his snack and Taylor has cleared the table and Ted is in the floor playing with Taylor.

"Hey Teddy!" Ted whips around to see me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Have you been playing with Taylor?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically.

"I learn army man." Ted holds up a tiny G.I. joe figure and I laugh. Of course, Taylor is already teaching Teddy about the army. Taylor has a huge grin on his face, too, as he sits cross-legged on the floor.

"Thank you, Taylor. I appreciate it." I nod at him, causing him to stand.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Grey." He grins and exits the room, probably off to his study.

I sit on the floor with Teddy, setting up some figurines to play with, but Ted has already lost interest in them. He waddles over to the doors leading to the patio and stares out them. I'm mindlessly setting up tanks and figurines with one hand and rubbing my belly with the other, thinking of playing dolls and tea party with my little girl. Ted's sweet voice brings me out of my reverie.

"Daddy!" Ted squeals and points out the window. That's weird. Christian was upstairs? I try my best to get off the floor. I make my way to the door and stare out, searching for Christian. Ted continues pointing and I follow where he is, but that isn't Christian. That's someone in a dark green hoodie and gray sweatpants… and he has a camera. Bile rises in my throat and I snatch Ted up quickly, running up the stairs as quick as possible.

"Where we goin'?" Ted quizzes, but I must ignore him. I yell for Christian, and he comes running through the door of the bedroom. His hair is a mess and his sculptured lips are parted slightly.

"Christian… he's still out there. I saw him. Ted saw him." I breathe quickly and Christian dashes down the stairs, yelling for Taylor on his way out of the door. There's so much action happening around me that I begin to feel extremely dizzy. My heart is beating out of my chest and everything around me begins to look fuzzy. I set Teddy down as fast as I can and I still feel faint. So, that's exactly what I do.


	20. Chapter 20

**A:N/ You guys are going to hate me on this one! I couldn't help it. Love you! I made this chapter a lot longer to make up for the mean ending. _~Whit_**

My brain feels fuzzy and my eyes are not responding despite that I'm begging for them to open. I hear a small voice, but I just can't make it out. I'm lost in a sea of darkness and there isn't any light in sight. I test my arms, praying that they work, but they don't respond. I can still hear that small voice. It's starting to become a little clearer. I feel something get wrapped over me, warming me up.

"Mommy… you sleepy?" I can just barely make out. Oh no… Teddy! It's Teddy! Where is Christian? Oh please hurry Christian. Our baby boy needs you… and so do I.

"Night night, Mommy." Ted whispers into my ear, causing me to spiral right back into the dark pit of unconsciousness.

OOOOOOOOO

I'm a little chilly, now. My head feels like it is in an ice bucket. Despite being cold, I don't feel as fuzzy and I think if I try, my eyelids will open. Testing my theory, I see if my eyelids will open. To my surprise, they do.

"Oh thank God." I recognize Christian's pained voice first. He almost sounds like he is sobbing. I find myself staring at first the bedroom ceiling, then at Christian, who looks like he's aged a few years.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." I have to calm Christian down before he faints himself.

"Ana… you're not fine. You keep passing out and…" His words are so jumbled and he sounds as if he might cry. I open my mouth to soothe him, but an ever-active Phoebe adverts my attention. I smile at her.

"See Daddy, we are both A-okay! Phoebe also requested that Daddy calm down just a little bit." Softly reassuring Christian is all I can do at this point, but it seems to be working. He sighs and grins, then places his hand on my expanding bump.

"My princess." Christian whispers to my belly. His love for her melts my heart.

"Is this going to be frequent?" I ask Christian and he sighs quietly.

"I hope not. It really frightens me, Ana."

"I know. It does me, too." I whisper, getting lost in the sadness of Christian's beautiful gray eyes. I start to recall what happened and realize that I have many questions for Christian.

"Where is Ted?" I ask, sounding alarmed. I begin to sit up, on a hunt for my baby, but Christian quickly protests.

"No you don't, Mrs. Grey. He's with Gail. He's fine. He was really worried about you. He came running for Gail to help you." Christian explains. My poor boy… he was worried about me.

"And you?" I question, causing confusion to come over Christian's face.

"I'm right here."

"Where were you when I fainted?" I can't really remember back that far, but Christian's expression tells me he was somewhere that will be painful for me to hear.

"Ana… I was dealing with the intruder… we caught him this time." I furrow my brow.

"Who is he?" I ask and Christian gulps. I know immediately that this is something I don't want to hear.

"Ana… I don't think you're in any state to hear the news right now." I gape at him. Really? He's been following me around and taking photos of me! I have a right to know!

"Christian just tell me! He's been taking photos of me. I deserve to know!" I nearly shout at him. Christian's eyes widen and he shushes me.

"See, Ana. You get all worked up!" Christian adjusts my cold washcloth on my forehead and I sink back down into the bed.

"You're in absolutely no state to hear any news right now." Christian restricts me from raising up again. How can he keep this from me?!

"Tell me, Christian." I demand, hoping to crack him, but he doesn't budge.

"I will, Ana. Just not with you like this." Christian shakes his head sadly, like he has been betrayed. I lean forward to kiss him because I have missed him. Regardless of everything happening, I must remember that he needs comfort, too. Christian returns my kiss and I manage up enough courage to deepen our kiss, letting my washcloth fall off my forehead and my tongue to explore his mouth. A few seconds later, Christian reluctantly pulls back.

"No, Ana." He mumbles and my spirits fall.

"Why not?" I whisper to him and he rubs his forehead, his eyes closed to hide his emotions from me.

"With your preeclampsia and fainting… it's just not a good idea."

"I think it is." I try my best to be alluring, but the situation is not in my favor. I pout and give Christian my best puppy-dog look. Finally, I think I see him starting to crack.

"Ana… you know I could never resist you." Christian climbs back onto the bed, cradling my head in between his hands as he straddles me at the hips. Passion explodes from our kisses. His fingers are tangled in my hair and I'm holding onto his wrists as our tongues intertwine. Christian pulls back from our kiss, leaving both of us breathless.

"Is this what you want?" He breathes and I nod, launching us both back into a series of more tongue exploration. Christian's taste is exquisite.

Christian gently pulls my shirt over my head. I roll my eyes and giggle… I'm not made of glass.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, my palm is extra twitchy tonight." He whispers in my ear just before softly biting my earlobe. I squeal and he moves to remove my sweat pants. He slides them off in one swift move and discards them on the floor. I grab Christian's hands before they slide my panties off. He looks up, confused, but grinning like a loon.

"You're too dressed, Mr. Grey." I answer and he slowly shakes his head. I lift the hem of his t-shirt and remove it from him, slinging it onto the pile on the floor. I raise up onto my knees, causing Christian to shift off me. I give him my best 'come-hither' stare and use one finger to call him to me. Like a good boy, he obliges. I lay him out underneath me on the bed. Oh Christian, do I have a great surprise for you. I leave light kisses on Christian's abdomen, making my way to the real target. I unbutton his jeans and inch them down his legs, eventually removing them and adding them to the pile. I move back up his body, capturing his lips with mine and rubbing his present hard on through his boxers. He groans into my mouth, but I silence him using my finger, causing him to smile.

"What mischief are you up to, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks playfully. I move back down until I'm sitting up on my knees in between Christian's long legs. Hooking my thumbs into his boxers, I slide them off with a quick jerk and he is freed. I toss the boxers and stare at him, watching him grow. _How does that even fit inside me?_ I still question this.

"What mischief, Mr. Grey?" I ask, feigning innocence. Christian rewards me with a sexy smirk.

"I think you know, Mrs. Grey."

"Maybe I don't, _Sir_." I state right before taking Christian's tip between my lips. I'm rewarded with a loud groan from him. I swirl my tongue around him, wanting to taste every inch. I place my hands on top of his thighs, preparing to do my favorite thing to Christian. I position my mouth over him and watch him through my lashes. I sink down, taking Christian's full length down my throat. His face is one of pure ecstasy. I begin to move, taking him deeper into my throat. His moans are low and sexy, fueling me to take him again and again. I hollow my cheeks, sucking him harder. I move my head faster, begging for him to release. I know it is close, so I tighten my lips around him as hard as I can.

"God, Ana." Christian's strangled moans feed my inner goddess as he hits the back of my throat over and over again. I sheath my teeth on him, taking him to the back of my throat one last time and I fill him twitch once before releasing his sweet liquid into my throat. I swallow every drop and I lick his head to get any that I may have missed. Finally, I release his erection and wipe my mouth while smirking at Christian. He smirks back at me, slowly shaking his head.

"It's your turn, Anastasia." Christian states seductively before lightly pushing me back on the bed and pulling my hips towards him. My hands grip the sheets as his fingers grip my thighs. His hot breath is against me and before I know it, his tongue is working it's magic on me. Christian laps up my liquid, showing no mercy. I squirm under him, moaning his name. His tongue flicks me repeatedly on my clitoris, causing the feeling to explode throughout my body. He inserts two fingers into me and I feel my body start to quiver. I know I am close.

"You're always ready, Ana." Christian hums and I arch my back, begging for some friction. His long fingers move in and out and his tongue is concentrated on the most sensitive part of my body. I feel sweet release take over me and the sensation is so intense. I moan loudly, calling Christian's name as he licks up my release. My breathing is heavy and rapid, but I manage to mumble.

"Now, it is both of our turns."

Christian's smile is breathtaking as he position himself to enter me. I reach behind me, quickly unhooking my bra. I like to keep it on during sex because of my leaking milk, but it doesn't bother Christian as much, and he loves my larger breasts. We grin at each other, our quick breaths matching. In one swift move, Christian is inside me… and it feels so deep. He starts moving and it is a punishing rhythm. I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling him push into me. Our moans are entangled, like our bodies. I meet him thrust for thrust and I feel myself climbing. Sweat is dotted on Christian's brow as he pushes back into me.

"I'm close." I manage to strangle out. Christian keeps pushing into me, filling me over and over.

"Wait for me." Christian groans and I hold on for a few more thrusts. We moan loudly together, my hands holding onto Christian's biceps. His fingers are tangled in my hair, holding me in place.

"Now." He groans and I let go. Feeling him fill me and my orgasm rip through me are a heady mixture. I manage to barely moan out Christian's name. I am floating on cloud nine, waiting to be brought back down to earth. Christian stills inside me and collapses, both of us a tangle of arms and legs and quick breaths.

We lay in the afterglow of our love-making for an eternity and I lay silently, wishing for it to never end. I wish I could just lay in Christian's strong arms forever and forget that there is any corruption in the world.

OOOOOOOOO

"You know, I think your orgasms are stronger when you're pregnant." Christian states proudly, causing me to giggle. Of course, he is in a much lighter mood.

"There are a lot of things that change when I am pregnant." I answer back.

"Indeed, but you're still my beautiful, sexy Anastasia." He nuzzles my chest and I beam. He can be so romantic. Suddenly, a thought sours my mood.

"You never told me who the man was." I half-whisper, hoping it doesn't bring Christian's mood down, too. It does. Christian shifts off me, finally pulling out, and sighs.

"Ana… I don't think you want to know." He shakes his head sadly, not looking me in the eyes.

"I do, Christian." Tell me.

"Ana…" Christian starts, holding in the information that I am yearning for.

"Just tell me, damnit!" I shout at him and he clenches his jaw. This is going to be bad.

"Ana… it was…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Omg guys! I am SO SO SO sorry it has taken almost a whole entire month. I totally take the blame. School has been stressing me out, but it is break time, so more updates to come! Also, I am sort of suffering on where I should take this story. I want drama, but I have no idea what to do or how to introduce it in the story. Suggestions are appreciated. I'm so sorry I left you on that cliffhanger and then waited forever. I thought I'd be able to update a lot sooner. Thank you guys for being so patient. Here's chapter 21! _~Whit_**

"It was Jose, Ana."

All the air leaves my body at his revelation. My head is clouded and my stomach has made a complete 360. I completely want to disregard Christian and tell him that he is wrong, but the look in his stormy gray eyes, tells me that he is telling the honest truth. My body is numb and I feel my eyes welling up with tears. Steamy tears slip from my eyes and fall down my cheeks. How could I have been so foolish to not realize? It all makes complete sense. The photography, love notes, the access code, it all comes together like a huge, one thousand piece jigsaw puzzle that I could somehow not comprehend. I stare straight ahead, still in total shock.

"I know, Ana. I know." Christian mutters, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my tears away. In the moment, I know I appreciate him. My strong, smart, over-protective husband always saves the day.

"Thank you, Christian," is all I can breathe before I succumb into his arms and a large over-flow of tears. I weep quietly, wondering what Jose's motive is behind all the trouble. Something must be fueling him; he wouldn't act this way. What if he decided to hurt me or worse, Christian? I shudder and Christian's hold on me tightens. My tummy rumbles, causing Christian to cock his head to one side. Despite the tears slipping down my face, a giggle slips out, and Christian's lips lift into a small smile.

"Hungry?"

I nod and Christian releases me. Standing, he extends a hand to me and I take it, struggling growls.

We make our way down the stairs and I'm greeted with the exquisite smell of balsamic chicken and mozzarella. We make our way into the vast kitchen and I spot Mrs. Taylor setting up our plates and utensils.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Grey." Christian states, beaming at the steaming plates in front of us.

"Where is Ted?" I ask, looking around the room.

"He's been in the bath. Jason gave him a quick bath while you two were upstairs. I hope that is okay?" Gail looks a little worried about my reaction, but I am not upset.

"That is perfectly fine! Thank you so much, Gail, and if you see Taylor before me, please thank him." I smile sweetly, causing her to beam back. Christian and I sit and begin to devour the delicious feast that has been prepared for us. It's mouth-wateringly good, as usual. As I sit, I gaze out to the patio and to the spot where I was betrayed. Suddenly, I become ever curious.

"What did Jose say to you when you caught him?" I quietly announce my question. Christian's eyes widen a fraction and he shakes his head.

"Nothing." Christian whispers back. His gray eyes are bleak and I know he isn't telling the whole truth. I wonder what Jose said.

"Where is he now?" I continue to probe with my questioning and Christian's side glare to me is a warning.

"Police custody." Short, clipped answers from Christian always alert me to stop, so I give up. He's not going to let me in even though I was the one who has been repeatedly attacked. Huffing, I continue eating. Small feet padding down the hallway catches my attention. I turn and see my copper-haired little boy barrelling towards me. Bending to the best of my ability, I scoop him up in my arms, smelling his dripping wet hair.

"Mommy!" Ted exclaims, nuzzling my white t-shirt that is actually Christian's. My eyes widen as I realize what might show through. My head turns to Christian as he watches Teddy. He's smirking. Can he see something I can't?

"Hey, Teddy!" Grinning like a loon, Christian holds out his arms for Ted and he releases me, practically jumping to his dad.

"Daddy!" Ted beams, wrapping his little arms around Christian's neck. Christian holds him, slightly rocking him. Abruptly, Teddy pulls back, placing both his tiny hands on Christian's chest. I watch Christian's expression. It doesn't change a bit; he doesn't even flinch. I watch them with amazement, Teddy in an animated conversation about army men and flying rubber duckies and Christian completely lost in his story. They're just alike and I am blessed that they are both mine. My hand wanders down to Phoebe, who has started moving around. Our family will be complete once she makes her arrival. Gail has started to clean dishes away, causing Christian to stand with Teddy.

"We're going to play army men if you wish to join us, Mommy," Christian explains, a huge smile plastered across his face. It takes my breath away.

"Of course!" I exclaim, abandoning my plate to join my Grey men.

OOOOOOOOOO

After a long hour of reenacting every possible war, Teddy is wiped out and Christian is holed up in his study, no doubt dealing with Jose. Ted cuddles into my chest as I carry him to his bed. Once we reach his room, I hear him slightly snoring. I stand for a few moments, listening to his soft breaths fill the air and watch his chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. It stops me in my tracks.

"I created this life." I think to myself. I put Teddy on this Earth. This beautiful, intelligent, imaginative little boy is here in my arms because of Christian and I. I watch him in wonder, drinking in the sight of his long lashes fanning over his chubby cheeks, his lips slightly slack, and his copper hair all trussed up from a long day of play. I hold him close, knowing that one day he will be too big for this. He won't want me to hold him anymore and he will be "too cool" for his mommy. One day, he won't even call me "mommy", I'll just be "mom". I silently pray that the day that this happens is far, far away. I gently set him down, cover him up, and turn on his monitor. I stroke his cheek my the back of my hand very lightly before kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much, Teddy," I whisper to him, taking one last, long look at my sleeping beauty. I turn to leave and I spot Christian leaning against the door frame, regarding me intently. I give him a small smile.

"Hey." He whispers as I make my way to the door.

"Hi." I whisper back, quietly closing the door behind me.

"How long have you been watching me?" I ask, walking towards the bedroom.

"Since you first walked in with him. You were completely lost in thought. What were you thinking?" He asks, furrowing his brows. He puts a finger under my chin and tips it up so our eyes meet.

"How one day he won't be so little anymore." Sighing, I look down to the floor. Christian sighs, too.

"I hope that day is an eternity away." He breathes and I nod. I really do hope so. We reach the bedroom and I peel off the T-shirt that is now dry.

"Ready for bed already?" Christian inquires and I nod, giving him a weak smile.

"It must be tiring growing a human." He smiles and so do I.

"Oh, it is." I giggle and run my hand over my naked bump. Christian stalks towards me and rubs my belly.

"I hope she has your eyes." Christian whispers, sounding slightly lost.

"And I hope she's exactly like me because her daddy is a little crazy." I try to hide my giggle, but it doesn't work. Christian is giggling with me.

"I wouldn't be the slightest bit upset if she was just like you." Christian smiles before planting a soft kiss on my lips. He leaves me standing while he pads over to his T-shirt drawer.

"Do you want another one?" He asks, pulling out one of his larger, light gray T-shirts.

"Yes, please." I answer, holding out my hand as he tosses it. I slip it over my head and remove my sweatpants, discarding them on the floor. I remove my lace panties, discarding them with my sweatpants. Christian smirks at me and walks out of the room, leaving me to rummage through my underwear drawer. I open the drawer to find it completely empty. What the hell? Is this a joke? I spot a small piece of white paper in the corner of the drawer. With shaking fingers, I open it and read.

"What will you wear to bed, Mrs. Grey?"

I turn my head to the side and smile. I know exactly who wrote this. Well, Grey, two can play this game. I pad over to Christian's underwear drawer and pull out a comfy looking pair of boxers. I slip them on and begin pulling all his underwear out of the drawer. After removing all the underwear, I pick up the rather large pile, who needs this many pairs of underwear and move them into a cabinet in the bathroom.

Ha! How about that!

I head out of the bathroom and make my way into the bedroom. Christian is nowhere in sight and I think my plan is perfected. I slip under the covers and snuggle in. I hear the door slightly creak and I peek up to see Christian coming in.

"You have everything ready for bed?" He asks, smirking as he says. He knows exactly what he is doing, but so do I.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Grey. I do hope you'll join me." I strongly state. He grins and slides into bed next to me. I turn my back to him so we are spooning. I close my eyes and begin to doze when I feel his expert hands wander down to my backside. I grin triumphantly, knowing that I have ruined his plan. He feels the material of the boxers and I hear his low growl.

"These will not save you, Mrs. Grey." Christian deliciously whispers into my ear as he slowly peels them off my legs. I pout. I should've known he would still get to me. He's a man on a mission. I squirm a little, helping Christian to remove the boxers. He smiles against my neck and I can't believe I would ever try to stop this man.

"My defiant, little Ana. What will I do with you?" He growls, his hot breath against my neck.

"Spank me?" My high-pitched voice asks, hoping he will.

"Not tonight." He's serious, causing me to pout again, but he can't see me.

He has completely removed his boxers from me and thrown them on the floor next to us. He rubs my backside, causing me to throw my head back just a bit. His fingers lightly touch my most sensitive area, causing a small moan to escape my lips. Suddenly, Christian's hand stills and he stops.

"Goodnight, Anastasia. Sleep, sweet girl." He whispers and turns his back to me. _What?!_

"Christian?" I ask, annoyed, but he doesn't answer. I huff and cross my arms, snuggling under the covers. If that's how this will be, I can play this game, too. I push my naked behind against him, feeling his supple back muscles against me. I hear a low groan escape his mouth.

"Goodnight, Christian." I whisper, playing the game just as good as he is.

I rest my head on the pillow, thinking back to all of today's events. It has been such an exhausting day. My eyelids agree as they begin to droop. Soon, I'm lost in a dream of roaming hands, hot breaths, and removed boxers.


End file.
